Véritas
by Amazing-Destiny
Summary: comment peut-il y avoir autant de mensonges et de cachoteries dans un seul hôpital ? Fic courte, j'ai pas d'idée pour le résumé, désolé d'avance lisez et vous verrez.
1. Une journée ordinaire

**Je ne sais pas si je fais un One Shot ou une fic à plusieurs petits chapitres, ça dépendra de la taille de mon imagination. C'est une idée que j'ai eu en rêvant ( allez savoir pourquoi je rêve de ce genre de chose aussi ). J'éspère qu'elle vous plaira sinon tant pis au moins elle sera écrite. Vive les reviews**

**P.S : Attention !! Attention !! ceci est une fic avec spoiler donc si vous ne suivez pas la diffusion américaine et que vous ne voulez pas savoir passez votre chemin, je vous aurez prévenu, vous êtes encore là ? Bon bas tant pis, bonne lecture**

Chapitre 1 : Une journée ordinaire

Qu'est ce qui peut bien se passer dans la vie d'un homme qui fasse que celle ci en soit toute chamboulée ? Il y a plusieurs réponses à cela : un coup de foudre, la naissance d'un enfant, la mort d'un proche ou encore l'obtention d'un nouveau travail. Mais pour le docteur House riende tout cela n'était nécéssaire, il lui suffisait de casser les pieds à quelqu'un pour que sa vie en soit chamboulée, c'est vrai il traitait les patients comme des moins que rien ce qui avait le don de les exaspéré et la seule chose que ces patients souhaitaient c'étaient de ne plus tombé malade. Pour House la seule chose qu'il craignait c'était les jours de douleur insuportable de sa jambe car il savait que ces jours là étaient des répercussions de son infarctus et que donc sa vie en était chamboulée.

Et ce jour là la douleur était forte, ce n'était pas le pire jour de douleur qu'il avait connu mais ce jour là, c'était très douloureux, presque insuportable

Le docteur Grégory House se dirigeait vers les consultations, non pas pour examiner des patients mais parce qu'il savait que Cuddy ne le chercherait pas à cet endroit, et il avait raison. La doyenne le cherchait partout mais n'imaginait pas qu'il puisse se cacher là-bas. Il tenait un magazine dans ses mains, il avait prévu de s'installer dans une salle et de bouquiner tranquilement, et il savait qu'il avait de grandes chances de rester tranquille pendant un moment qui serait plus ou moins long. Et oui le docteur House resterait le même quoi qu'il arriverait, il ne voulait pas changer et à vrai dire même si par un miracle il voulait changer, il ne le ferait pas car il ne voudrait pas faire plaisir à sa patronne en changeant son comportement. Il aimait être ainsi

Et à vrai dire les plaintes le consernant n'allait jamais vraiment très loin car les patient finnissaient toujours par lui être redevable de leur avoir soit sauvé la vie soit évité une peur inutile. En bref le docteur Grégory House était un grand médecin, arrogant, associale, irrascible mais un bon médecin. Et il aimait être ainsi

Il s'installa tranquilement, il posa sa jambe de manière à ce qu'elle ne le fasse pas souffrir plus que ce n'était déja le cas, puis il commença son magazine. Bref il fesait comme tout les jours autrement dit rien, les patients qui le rencontraient se disaient sans doute " tu parles d'un médecin" ou alors " qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mérier un toubib pareil "

Au bout d'un bon quart d'heure, Cuddy entra dans la salle de consultation, sans frapper, il fesait de même depuis des années alors pour une fois elle pouvait se permettre de lui casser les pieds.

Cu : House !! et vos patients alors?

H : Je fais une pause

Cu : Non, j'ai demandé aux admissions et vous n'avez pas pris un seul patient depuis le début, alors au boulot

H : Qui m'a cafter?

Cu : Je n'ai eu besoin de personne, je vous connais House, et vos coup bas sont si attendus que ça en deviens ennuyeux. Alors allez vous occuper de vos patients

H : Ma....

Cu : Tout de suite !!

House n'avait pas le choix, il se leva et partit faire ses consultations. Il entra dans une des salle, à l'intérieur se trouvait un homme d'environ trente ans, il était en tenu décontractée et portait des lunettes

H : Que puis-je pour vous?

Homme : J'ai des migraines horribles depuis deux jours

H : Laissez moi devinez, vous viviez avec votre mère et elle a déménager dans une résidence chic

Homme : Comment le savez v....

H : Votre maman porte -t-elle des lunettes elles aussi?

Homme : Oui, mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec mes migraines

H : Le rapport c'est quoi soit elle était trop préssée de quitter un fils comme vous soit que vous vouliez qu'elle parte le plus vite possible mais dans tout les cas elle a du oublier de les prendre

Homme : Prendre quoi?

H : Ses lunettes crétin, vous portez celles de votre mère. Normal que vous ayez des migraines.

House sortit de la pièce en se disant en même temps qu'il avait raison, c'était encore une journée comme les autres, ils avaient des patients qui venaient à l'hôpital pour un petit truc de travers et House se disait pour lui même " qu'ils sont stupides ces patients ". Moins d'une heure plus tard il s'apprétait à partir mais il lui restait encore dix minutes et il savait que Cuddy était dans les parages et elle s'assurait qu'il ne parte pas avant l'heure, donc il n'avait pas le choix. Encore un imbécile à ausculter, enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait avant de voir la personne présente dans la pièce. Et quand il vit cette personne, sa douleur ne disparut pas mais elle lui parraissait supportable

**Bon bah ce sera une fic à plusieurs chapitres, petite mise en bouche pour mes lecteurs, la suite arrivera bientôt normalement, alors voilà et n'oubliez pas le bouton vert juste en dessous, c'est rapide et indolore**


	2. Le retour

**Voilà la suite, bonne lecture, certaines personnes ne vont pas être très ravi de la situation mais bon je vous l'ai dit c'est mon inconscient qui fait le boulot pas moi ^^**

Chapitre 2 : Le retour 

Elle était là, devant lui, elle n'avait pas changé du tout, juste un peu fatiguée peut-êtremais ça ne devait pas être trop grave, cela se voyait à peine, mais vu comment il la regardait il ne pouvait que s'en apperçevoir, il la dévisageait comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme, encore aurait-il fallut qu'il y croit, mais pour lui c'était impossible, il s'était depuis un moment fait à l'idée de ne plus jamais la revoir, il en avait fait baver à Cuddy et à ses employés pendant un moment comme si c'était de leur faute. Il avait commencé à se calmer eu bout de trois semines environ mais il n'avait pas oublié la jeune femme.

.... : Bonjour House

H : Cameron

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, depuis un peu moins de deux ans à vrai dire, depuis tout ces évènements qui avaient changé la vie à l'hôpital et surtout celle de House. Il y avait tout d'abord eu le suicide de Kutner qui avait laissé un vide assez grand dans l'équipe du diagnosticien. Ensuite Chase et Cameron s'étaient mariés, deux mois après cela et puis celle ci avait quitté l'hôpital car elle avait reçu une meilleure offre ailleurs et House ne voyait presque jamais le mari de celle ci.

Et ensuite il y avait eu l'arriver de ce Glen Parke dans l'équipe de House et ce dernier ne pouvait pas le voir même en peinture et à vrai dire c'était le cas des autres aussi. Ce Parke était encore pire que House sauf que lui il ne connaissait pas ses limites, Cuddy le menaçait de le virer mais il recommençait toujours. Parke était immunologue mais son caractère était différent de celui de Cameron et c'est ce qui rendait House furieux car cela lui rappelait le départ de la jeune femme qui, même si House ne l'avouait pas, lui manquait. Quand aux autres menbres de l'équipe, ils n'appréciaient pas le caractère Brutal du médecin

C : Ca fait un bail

H : Que puis je pour vous Cameron?

Cameron remonta sa manche et montra son bras au diagnosticien, celui ci fit la grimace, il était légèrement enflé et un bleu assez énorme venait de se former

H : Vous devenez maladroite

C : C'est un accident, j'ai failli me faire renverser par une voiture mais j'ai eu de bons réflexes, par contre mon bras est douloureux mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit cassé

House fit un bandage à son ancienne employée, puis il alla lui chercher une attèle qui lui passa. Il ne l'avait pas regarder une seule fois depuis son entrée sauf au moment de la reconnaitre.

H : C'est bon, mais faites attention.

House sortit. Cameron allait dire quelque chose mais elle se retint car elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache, elle allait partir, si elle était là c'est parce que le PP était l'hôpital le plus proche du lieux de l'accident. Maintenant elle allait partir et ne plus revenir, elle ne le devait pas, c'était mieux pour elle, pour lui, pour eux, pour tous.

Elle sortit à son tour de la salle de consultation, enfila son manteau en faisant attention à son bras et se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle devait aller. Elle passa tout d'abord voir les membres de l'équipe de House pour les saluer, elle les trouva en pleine discussion, elle entra, ils la virent et la saluèrent tous avec entrain. Ils étaient heureux de la voir. Parke s'approcha mais Forman prit Cameron par la taille et l'emmena à l'extérieur

C : Je ne peux pas le saluer?

For : Crois moi il ne vaut mieux pas, ce type est un sale con, encore pire que House.

Forman la regarda, elle le regardait d'un air perplexe alors il ajouta

For : Non, je ne rigole pas, la première fois qu'il m'a vu avec Treize il m'a demandé s'il pouvait l'embrasser lui aussi

C : T'es serieux?

For : Oh que oui mefies toi de lui. Au fait tu vas bien?

C : Je me suis fais une entorse au bras mais ça va à part ça. House m'a soigné

For qui la regardait avec un air légèrement inquièt : Est-ce qu'il sait?

C : Non, il ne sait pas et ne lui dit rien. Il commence à se calmer en plus, il m'en parle moins voir même plus du tout.

For : Peut-être mais tu connais ton mari il est obstiné, quand il a une idée derrière la tête, il n'en démord pas

C : Tu es le seul à savoir alors ne dis rien

For : Ne t'en fais pas je ne parlerais pas de lui à House, je tiens à mon job. S'il l'apprenait il viendrait me casser les pieds à un point pas possible

C'est à ce moment qu'ils se séparèrent, Cameron se dirigea vers la sortie, House la vit et la suivit juste par curiosité comme à son habitude, elle s'arrêta un moment, entra dans une pièce et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard avec ce dont House ne s'attendait vraiment pas, il n'était au courant de rien et pourtant elle était là. En sortant elle vit son ancien patron, son sourire s'effaça de ses lèvres mais elle savait qu'elle était coincée elle devait lui dire, enfin juste un peu seulement, de quoi le faire taire

H : Je vois qu'on me cache des choses, ce n'est pas très gentil de votre part

C : Ce n'est pas une chose House

Il s'approcha un peu et put voir un enfant de un an tout au plus, il dormait à point fermés

C : House je vous présente mon fils, Nicky

**Voilà ça va commencer à être un peu plus intéressant, il y a plein d'insinuation dans ce chapitre et beaucoup de vague aussi mais c'est mieux pour la suite. Alors vous voulez la suite??**


	3. Ces derniers Temps

**Voilà la suite, on en apprends un peu plus sur la vie de Cameron et sur les vraies raisons de son retour, on verra peut-être Chase aussi et le bébé c'est sur. Enfin bref lisez et vous verrez**

Chapitre 3 : Ces derniers temps

H : J'ignorais que vous aviez un bébé, alors vous êtes moman

C : Ca vous pose un problème?

H : Disons que je ne vous imaginez pas en mère de famille

C : Et bien vous vous êtes trompé, Nicky est mon fils et j'adore être avec lui.

Sur ces mots Cameron partit, elle tenait son fils de son bras valide surtout mais elle le maintenait quand même un peu de son autre bras pour qu'il ne tombe pas, House la regardait s'éloigner. Cameron devait parler à Forman, il était le seul à savoir à part Chase et elle devait lui raconter la vérité, toute la vérité. Elle le bipa, il la rejoignit dix minutes plus tard dans un coin isolé de l'hôpital, en arrivant il prit le bébé dans ses bras, après tout Nicky était son filleul.

F : Comment va le petit bonhomme ?

C : Très bien. Forman, j'ai vu House

F : Oh et comment ça s'est passé ?

C : Nicky dormait donc c'est bon mais je dois te parler c'est important.

F : Je t'écoutes

C : Je vais revenir travailler ici, quelques temps, pas longtemps mais il le faut. Mon ancien poste à été suprimé et j'en ai trouvé un autre dans une autre hôpital, mais ce n'est pas immédiat donc Cuddy m'a dit que je pouvais travailler ici en attendant

F : Chase l'a prit comment?

C : Tu le connais, il n'est pas très ravi de me voir ici, mais je ne me vois pas sans travailler, Nicky va à la crèche et moi je m'ennui alors j'ai accepté et je ne lui en ai parlé qu'après

F : Tu sais il finira par le savoir

C : Je t'ai menti, je suis désolée, Robert est au courant, il me l'a dit il n'y a pas très longtemps

F : Il s'en est enfin rendu compte?

C : Il m'a dit qu'il s'en était toujours plus ou moins douté mais et qu'il en avait eu la confirmation il y a quelques temps déja.

F : Qu'a t-il dit?

C : Que cela ne changerait rien entre nous, mais ce n'est plus pareil qu'avant, déja que ce n'était pas super mais là c'est vraiment l'horreur

F : Tu as commis une erreur, ça arrive à tout le monde

C : Mais je ne regrette pas, je n'ai jamais vraiment regrétté. Je suis heureuse comme ça mais je voudrais tant que tout le monde ai sa place.

F : Je sais mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ni pour toi ni pour Nicky. En tout cas pour l'instant

C : J'aimerais tellement que ça se fasse un jour. Juste un moment pour voir

F : Un jour peut-être, sois patiente, le destin t'a donné Nicky, peut-être qu'il permettra ça

C : Je dois aller parler à Cuddy, tu crois que je peux faire dormir Nicky dans un des bureau vide ?

F : Bien sur que oui, au fait je sais que tu m'avais demandé de ne rien dire mais j'en ai parlé à Rémy ( Numéro Treize ), je ne voulais pas lui cacher et elle ne dira rien

C : Je m'en doutais tu sais, ne t'en fais pas, tant qu'elle ne dit rien il n'y a aucun soucis

F : Bon je dois y aller, House va me chercher partout sinon et tu le connais

Cameron quitta Forman, elle portait son bébé avec beaucoup d'amour, elle avait choisit ce nom pour qu'elle puisse sourir à chaque fois qu'elle pose les yeux sur lui, Forman était le parrain du bébé, il avait promis à Cameron de veiller sur eux, sur elle et sur Nicky.

Quand Cameron avait expliqué le choix de ce nom à son ami, celui ci avait souri, il comprenait la jeune femme mais il était le seul. Chase ne savait rien, même si maintenant il connaissait la vérité, ce détail là il ne le connaissait pas.

Elle trouva un bureau vide pas très loin du bureau de Cuddy, il n'était pas très grand mais il conviendrait à un enfant d'un an. Elle installa la couverture de son fils sur le sol, celle ci était épaisse donc cela ne poserait pas de problèmes de confort. Son fils dormait encore à poingt fermé, il avait le sommeil très lourd. La jeune femme quitta le petit bureau, ferma la porte et se rendit dans celui de sa patronne

Le bureau où se trouvait Nicky servait de rangement pour les dossiers, un infirmiers vint apporter un dossier, il ne vit pas le bébé qui dormait, il posa le dossier et ressortit en ne fermant pas la porte entièrement

Pendant ce temps, Cameron discutait avec Cuddy, quand elles eurent fini la doyenne accompagna la jeune femme car elle voulait rencontrer l'enfant de son employé. Elles étaient devant le bureau vide, elles virent la porte ouverte et Cameron prit peur.

En effet le petit garçon n'était plus là


	4. Les recherches

**Voilà la suite, je ne pense pas que la vérité soit dans ce chapitre, peut-être dans le prochain, vous verrez bien je suis en avance dans l'écriture alors normalement je n'aurais pas de retard. Bonne lecture.**

**P.S : Merci a mes lecteurs pour leur reviews ça me fait super plaisirs, donc pour la peine je met le chapitre suvant ce soir**

Chapitre 4 : Les recherches

Cameron commençait à paniquer, son fils n'était plus dans le bureau, elle fouillait la pièce et Cuddy l'aidait mais en vain le petit garçon n'était plus là. Cameron avait les larmes aux yeux, elle était iquiète, elle devenait hystérique. Elle était en sueur et en larmes, son visage était rouge, elle frolait la crise d'angoisse

Cu : Calmez vous docteur Cameron, on va le retrouver

C : Où il est ? Où est mon bébé?

Cu : Je ne sais pas, écoutez, on va demander de l'aide et on va retrouver votre bébé

Cameron appela son mari ainsi que Forman, elle leur dit tout et ils arrivèrent rapidement aux côtés de la jeune femme pour la soutenir et l'aider à chercher Nicky. Chase patit aussitôt qu'il fut arriver à la recherche de Nicky, Forman prit Cameron dans les bras et tenta de la calmer mais la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à se calmer

F : Ecoute moi bien Allison, on va retrouver ton fils, je te le promets, c'est un costaud comme son père, tu le sais très bien. On va retrouver ton fils. Et ensuite tu pourra le serrer tout contre toi. Alors calme toi

Cameron se calma, elle reprit ses esprits, sécha ses larmes, et alla chercher son fils.

Revenons quelques minutes auparavant. Nicky venait de se réveiller, il voyait la porte ouverte, il se leva sur ses deux jambes et commença à marcher, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec la position debout surtout quand il s'agissait de marcher mais il aimait beaucoup ça. Il passa la porte et commença à marcher, vu son âge il ne savait pas où il allait mais il avancait, il partait à la découverte de l'hôpital.

L'enfant marchait sans but, il arriva dans un couloir et s'arrêta. Il se mit sur son derrière et joua avec un morceau de plastique trouvé sur le sol.

De son côté, House était avec Wilson quand celui ci reçut un appel de Cuddy lui apprenant que l'enfant de Cameron avait disparu

W : Le fils de Cameron a disparut.

H : Tu savais qu'elle avait un enfant ?

W : Je l'ai su ce matin, elle et Chase n'ont rien dit à personne, jai cru au début que leur fils avait un problème ou quelque chose comme ça

H : Leur fils va bien, je l'ai vu toute à l'heure.

W : Et comment est-il ?

H : Il ressemble beaucoup à sa mère, heureusement pour lui pauvre gosse. T'imagines si il ressemblait à Chase ?

W : Peut-être mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne nous ont rien dit

House et Wilson continuèrent de parler de l'enfant de Cameron. Ils marchaient en même temps pour essayer de retrouver le petit. House se demandait vraiment pourquoi ils ne leur avait rien dit à propos du bébé.

Ils n'eurent pas longtemps à chercher, quand ils furent arrivés devant le bureau de House, ils virent l'enfant assis juste devant la porte, il jouait encore avec le morceau de plastique.

Wilson prit son téléphoone et appela Cameron

W : Docteur Cameron, je suis avec House, on a retrouvé votre fils, il va bien ne vous en faites pas, il a du s'échaper tout simplement

C :...

W : De rien

Wilson raccrocha, et il se rapprocha de House qui venait de prendre l'enfant dans ses bras. Il ne pouvait pas rester, il avait un rendez vous avec un patient mais il voulait voir à quoi ressemblait l'enfant. Il ne dut faire que quelques pas. Puis il vit que House était étrange, son regard était perdu seur l'enfant. Il le regardait sans détachement, comme s'il observait la plus belle chose au monde.

Et puis Wilson comprit

W : Maintenant je sais pourquoi elle ne nous en a pas parlé

**Petit chapitre je sais mais je voulais quand même l'écrire, il me tenait à coeur. Avez vous compris ? Sinon bah la suite la prochaine fois. Ne vous en faites pas se ne sera pas long**


	5. Nicky

**Voilà la suite pour vous, le gros secret de Cameron va enfin être dévoilé, mais pour les autres il va falloir attendre. Bonne lecture. Je ne crois pas mettre la suite ce soir je regarde dr House donc je ne pense à rien d'autres vous pouvez me comprendre non ? XD voilà à bientôt etmerci pourvos reviews elles me font super plaisir**

Chapitre 5 ; Nicky

Wilson partit, laissant House seul avec le petit garçon, il était toujours en train de le regarder avec autant de conentration.

House avait observé le garçon pendant un moment, il détailla l'enfant sous toutes ses formes mais il fut frappé par ses yeux, des yeux d'un bleu vif et clair comme les siens. Les yeux que House regardait avec autant d'attention depuis un moment étaient la réplique exacte des siens. House ne voulait pas y croire mais pourtant c'était vrai il était là avec ses yeux bleus clairs.

House entra dans son bureau en portant toujours l'enfant dans ses bras, il s'assit dans son fauteuil et posa l'enfant sur ses genoux de façon à pouvoir encore voir ses yeux, les siens. Les yeux de son fils. Il n'en revenait pas, il avait un fils et il l'apprenait seulement maintenant. Ce petit être était une partie de lui.

Cameron entra dans le bureau à ce moment là, elle ne pleurait plus mais elle avait l'air effrayée. Elle n'avait eu qu'un nuit avec House, une seule nuit qu'elle n'avait jamais regréttée, alors qu'elle avait eu lieu seulement deux jours avant son mariage. Elle avait rêvé cette nuit tellemnt de fois qu'aucun regrets n'était de mise. Elle l'avait dit à Forman et à Chase quand celui ci commençait à poser des questions

House vit la jeune femme entrer, il la regarda avec attention mais étrangement il ne semblait pas ne colère ni même ennervé.

C : Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes ainsi, à vrai dire je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes tout court

H : Pourquoi ?

C : Parce que je voulais pouvoir regarder notre fils en pensant à cette nuit plutôt qu'en pensant au fait que tu ne veuilles pas de nous

H : Alors c'est mon fils ?

C : Oui, ton fils. Et oui Chase est au courant.

Cameron s'approcha d'eux et prit son fils dans ses bras, elle le serra contre elle et lui posa un baiser sur la joue

C : Je voulais juste me rappeler de toi grâce à lui et sans savoir ce que tu en pensais

H : Comment Chase a réagi quand il a su?

C : Au début il n'a pas tout de suite compris mais je faisais en sorte qu'il ne comprenne pas. C'est moi qui me levais la nuit quand Nicky avait besoin, et je ne laissais pas vraiment Chase s'en occuper. Je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que tu es son père, je voulais une famille. Mais Chase a comprit et notre relation s'est dégradée et puis il y a deux mois environ il a fait un test de paternité. Il ne sait pas que tu es son père, il sait juste que ce n'est pas lui

H : J'aurais aimé savoir

C se levant : Pourquoi ? On a eu qu'une nuit ensemble et de cette nuit est né notre fils.

H : Je ne voulais pas qu'une nuit

C : J'allais me marier

H : Je sais et c'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit et que je n'ai rien fait pour te retenir

C : Tu sais quand Nicky est né, quand le médecin me l'a mis dans les bras et que j'ai vu ses yeux, j'ai tout de suite compris et pendant un instant j'ai eu des regrèts.

House allait prendre la parole mais Cameron continua

C : Mais pas conscernant notre nuit d'amour mais j'ai regrétté pendant quelques secondes de préféré qu'il soit de toi. Mais ensuite il m'a regardé et la je me suis dit que c'était mieux pour moi d'avoir un enfant d'un homme que j'aime plutôt que d'un homme que j'apprécie. Je préfère que Nicky soit de toi plutôt que de mon mari et c'est ça que j'ai regrétté pendant un court instant.

Cameron sortit du bureau en pleurant, elle devait voir Forman, il était le seul à savoir la vérité, lui aussi avait vu les yeux du bébé peu de temps après sa naissance et il avait compris. Cameron lui avait dit pour sa nuit d'amour avec House, il l'avait écouté, elle avait pleuré mais elle n'avait jamais regrétté. Si elle avait eu l'occasion de recommencé elle l'aurait fait sans hésité. Mais elle s'était mariée à Chase et celui ci n'avait pas compris au début, il pensait que les yeux de Nicky ressembleraient aux siens en grandissant, mais quelques semaines plus tard il avait demandé à Cameron pourquoi elle ne le laissait pas s'occuper de leur bébé. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait eu une histoire avec House et Chase avait compris mais il lui avait fallut encore plusieurs mois avant de se décider à faire un test de paternité.

Et même si il n'avait pas la preuve de la paternité de House il s'en doutait fortement, mais il avait dit à Cameron qu'il continuerait de s'occuper de leur fils alors qu'il n'en faisait rien.

Cameron retrouva Forman dans la cafétéria, il était avec Treize, il vit qu'elle avait pleuré. Il se leva et lui dit de s'asseoir avec eux, il n'y avait presque personne avec eux, il pourrait donc parler tranquilement. Il la consola du mieux possible sans lui demandé ce qu'il y avait, il savait. Il voyait que Nicky était réveillé et comme House était avec eux peu de temps avant il savait que son patron avait reconnu les yeux du petit. Les siens.

De son côté House repensait à cette nuit là avec Cameron, elle était venu chez lui, pour avoir la réponse à l'invitation, cela faisait un moment qu'il l'avait reçu mais il n'avait pas donné de réponse et Cameron voulait savoir. Elle avait frappé à sa porte, il lui avait ouvert. Elle lui avait demandé et lui avait répondu qu'il ne voyait pas pourquoi il viendrait au mariage alors qu'il était contre. Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux et il n'avait pas résisté, il l'avait embrassé et elle, elle ne l'avait pas repoussée. Quand il s'était détaché d'elle, elle avait les larmes aux yeux, mais elle voulait plus, elle savait que s'était une erreur mais elle en avait tellement envie. House n'avait pas reculé, il ne voulait pas car lui aussi voulait plus. Cette nuit avait été magnifique et aucun des deux ne regréttaient mais quand House s'était réveillé Cameron n'était plus là.

Depuis House repensait à cette nuit chaque jour en se demandant ce qui se serait passé s'il s'était réveillé en premier et maintenant il avait un fils. Un fils de Cameron, Nicky. Et il avait beau ne l'avoir vu que deux fois il aimait déja son enfant.

Wilson entra dans le bureau de son ami à ce moment là

W : Tu lui as parlé ?

H : Bien sur que je lui ai parlé, c'est mon fils je te signale

W : Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dis que tu avais couché avec elle ?

H : Parce que tu m'aurais fais la morale en me disant que j'avais sans doute commis une belle erreur, sauf que je ne trouve pas que ce soit une erreur

W : Et maintenant tu découvres que tu as un fils, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

H : Demander à Cameron de le connaitre si elle veut bien

W : Tu vas assumer, ce n'est pas ton genre

H : C'est mon fils


	6. Face à Face

**Voilà vous connaissez un des secret, un seul seulement, il y en aura d'autre, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

**J'avais raison je le met qu'aujourd'hui avec les épisodes d'hier, trop triste pour mettre la suite**

**Merci Aliwill pour ta review, et tu sais, franchemant je ne sait pas du tout comment cette fic va tourner, j'ai plusieurs chap d'avance mais la fin reste un mystère. Enfin bon je verrais**

**Quant-à tes 100 euros que dirais tu du prochain chap plutôt XD**

**Voilà le chap 6**

Chapitre 6 : Face à Face

House était chez lui, il réfléchssait, il n'arivait pas à croire qu'il avait un fils. Le pire dans tout ça c'est que Cameron ne lui avait rien dit, elle lui avait caché son existence mais House l'en remerciait d'un côté. En effet il ne savait pas comment il aurait réagi si elle lui avait annoncé ça quand elle était enceinte. Mais le fait d'apprendre sa paternité de cette façon l'avait fait réfléchir. Il avait un fils et il voulait le connaitre.

Le lendemain House se rendit à l'hôpital avec l'intention de parler à Cameron, il voulait voir son fils et il espérait qu'elle soit d'accord. Il se rendit aux urgences mais elle n'y était pas, il se rendit ensuite dans la salle de travail, il vit Forman et lui demanda si il n'avait pas vu Cameron, se dernier ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle lui avait demandé de ne rien dire. House n'attendit pas la réponse et sortit du bureau

Treize : Qu'est ce qu'il lui veut à ton avis ?

For : Aucune idée, j'espère que ça va aller. De toute façon elle n'est pas là pour l'instant

Treize : Mais Chase oui

For : Espérons que ça va bien se passer

House cherchait encore Cameron, il s'arrêtta devant la salle de repos, hésita quelques secondes et entra. Elle n'y était pas mais son mari oui. House s'approcha de lui, le regarda quelques secondes puis commença à lui parler

H : J'ai vu Cameron hier avec le petit

Ch : Je vois, vous avez parlé ?

H : Oui un peu, il y a quand même une chose qui me tracasse

Ch : Laquelle ?

H : Comment avez vous fait pour ne pas vous appercevoir que ce n'est pas votre fils ?

Ch : C'est mon fils

H : Non, Cameron m'a tout raconté

Ch : Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes son géniteur que vous êtes son père.

H : Alors vous reconnaissez que ce n'est pas votre fils

Ch : Nicholas est mon fils, il ne sera jamais à vous

H : Désolé mais... Attendez vous avez dit Nicholas ?

Ch : Exact, vous ne connaisez même pas son vrai nom, moi oui

House sortit avec le sourire au lèvres, il devait trouver Cameron, il devait lui parler, même si elle ne voulait pas qu'il voit leur fils, il devait lui parler.

Il passa la matiné à l'attendre, puis il la vit arriver sans le bébé, il s'approcha d'elle

H : Je dois te parler, juste un moment, tu veux bien ?

C : D'accord

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bureau de House, celui ci ferma les stores et lui dit de s'installer sur le fauteuil en face du sien, mais lui resta debout.

H : J'ai parlé à Chase et il sait que je suis son père

C : Je m'en doute

H : J'ai appris autre chose, pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que Nicky était le diminutif de Nicholas ?

C : Je ne voulais pas te dire que tu étais son père alors je me suis dit que ce serait mieux. Je l'ai appelé comme ça pour ne pas oublier même quand il dort

A ce moment là Chase entra dans le bureau de son ancien patron, il avait l'air en colère

Ch : J'aimerais savoir une chose, pourquoi êtes vous parti en pleine discussion ce matin? Je vous cherche depuis des heures

H : Ce ne sont pas vos affaires

Ch : C'est mon fils alors ça me conserne

C : De quoi tu parles Robert ?

Ch : Demande lui

C : House ?

H : Je suis parti quand votre mari a appeler votre fils Nicholas

C : Je vois

Ch : Et qu'est ce que tu vois ?

Cameron regardait House, il regardait Chase et celui ci semblait perdu, Cameron n'avait jamais dit à Chase les raisons de ce choix pour le prénom de leur fils, mais vu la tournure que prenait les choses il devait savoir, elle lui devait au moins ça

C : Si j'ai choisi ce prénom, c'était pour me rappeler House

Ch : Pourquoi, ses yeux ne te suffisaient pas ? Et puis pourquoi Nicholas ?

C : Parce que ...

Cameron hésitait, elle regardait House et lui demandait silencieusement de venir à son aide. House acquiésca

H : Parce que c'est mon nom, Grégory Nicholas House

Ch : Alors en plus de ses yeux tu voulais aussi son prénom.

C : Je suis désolé Robert mais c'est comme ça, tu ne peux rien changer

Ch : C'est mon fils !!

C : Ton fils !! Tu ne t'es jamais occupé de lui depuis sa naissance, tu ne le prends jamais dans tes bras. Tu ne l'as même pas reconnu quand il est né.

House sortit de son bureau, il devait laisser les époux parler entre eux, mais il devrait aussi parler à Cameron plus tard. Celle ci avait remarqué le départ de House et elle aussi voulait lui parler mais pour l'instant elle devait parler à son mari.

C : Nicky est son fils plus que le tien sur tout les points. La première chose qu'il a fait quand il l'a vu s'est de le prendre dans ses bras et toi la seule fois où tu t'es approché de lui c'est à sa naissance et puis quand tu as vu ses yeux tu l'a délaissé. J'aurais bien aimé que tu t'occupes de lui mais ce n'est pas ce que tu as fais.

Ch : House n'est pas son père !

C : Si il l'est et je compte bien faire en sorte que Nicky connaisse son père

Ch : House ne s'occupera jamais de lui, tu le connais

C : Oui je le connais sans doute mieux que toi, et j'ai le droit d'éspérer. Nicky connaitra son père

Cameron sortit du bureau de son ancien patron, Chase l'appella mais elle ne répondit pas, elle se dirigea vers le bureau de Wilson, elle savait que le père de son fils était sans doute avec son ami. Et elle devait lui parler

**Voilà le six écrit, j'éspère qu'il vous à plus**

**Le comportement de Forman s'expliquera par la suite Aliwill, je viens d'avoir une idée alors je la garde dans un coin de ma tête et je l'écrirais quand le moment sera venu**

**Le 7 ce soir si je suis pas trop crevé avec le boulot**

**Allez allez vive les reviews **


	7. Discussion

**Je met la suite ce soir car je suis de bonne humeur et que j'adore vos reviews, dites moi si vous voulez la suite ce soir si vous la lisez ce soir évidement sinon bah ce sera demain**

**Merci Aliwill pour ton review, et ne t'inquiètes pas, même si je ne sais pas comment finir cette fic je ne pense pas la finir mal donc tu peux ranger tes mouchoires. XD**

**Merci à Margot pour sa review qui m'a fait plaisir alors qu'elle n'est pas Pro-Hameron merci beaucoup**

**Voilà la suite pour ceux qui l'attendaient. Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 7 : Discussion.....

Cameron frappa à la porte du bureau de l'oncologue, elle attendit quelques secondes et entendit le médecin lui dire d'entrer. Elle entra et vit qu'elle avait raison, House était là. Ils se regardèrent pendant un court moment puis House demanda à son ami s'il pouvait les laisser, Wilson se leva de son bureau et sortit, il devait les laisser discuter, ils en avaient besoin. House remercia son ami et Cameron s'installa dans un des fauteuil.

House s'assit sur le bureau, il regardait Cameron, le silence était pesant, très pesant. On aurait entendu une mouche voler mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne se décidait à parler. Cameron ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire, où plutôt elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Quant-à House il était perdu, il ne s'attendait pas à vivre ce genre de chose même si étrangement il n'était pas vraiment inquièt, il voulait connaitre son fils mais il avait peur.

H : Où est Nicky ?

C : A la garderie. Je vais le chercher ce soir.

H : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne m'as tu rien dit à propos de notre fils ?

C : Je le voulais au début et puis je me suis dis que tu ne voudrais peut-être pas entendre parler de nous. Et puis j'avais Chase enfin si je peux dire ça ainsi

H : J'aurais assumé

C : Je voulais juste garder un bon souvenir de notre nuit, me rappeler ce moment de bonheur sans penser à ce que tu dirais. Je sais que c'est de l'égoisme mais je voulais tellement être bien que je ne pensais qu'à moi

H : Je te l'ai dit, je voulais plus qu'une nuit, mais je m'y suis pris trop tard, tu étais fiancée, tu t'es mariée et ensuite tu es partie. J'ai eu du mal à me faire à ton départ, demande aux autres

C : Je sais, Forman me raconte tout, je lui parle souvent. Je lui demande de tes nouvelles, j'ai eu envie de te le dire des dizaines de fois mais je n'étais pas prète, j'avais peur. Mais quand je t'ai vu hier, j'ai su que je devais te parler

H : Comment ça va avec Chase en dehors de ça ?

C : Il ne s'occupe pas de Nicky comme tu l'as entendu tout à l'heure, et il m'ignore presque. Depuis qu'il a fait ce test de paternité il est différent. Après notre mariage, il était très protecteur et il a été ravi de savoir que j'étais enceinte mais quand il a vu les yeux de Nicky... Au début il pensait que Nicky lui ressemblerais plus tard mais ensuite il a compris et depuis il ne m'approche plus.

H : Ca fait combien de temps ?

C : Cinq mois, mais il ne me touche plus depuis longtemps

H : Je suis désolé.

C : Pas moi, je suis bien comme ça, je suis sure que ça s'arrangera plus tard

H : Tu mens très mal tu sais ?

C : Oui je sais, mais je n'ai pas le choix, je dois me contenter de ça, je n'y arriverais pas seule avec Nicky et Chase a beau être distant je sais qu'il m'aiderait si je lui demandais

H : Je pourrais t'aider moi si tu le voulais

C : Je ne veux pas que tu t'y sentes obligé.

H : Je veux que mon fils me connaisse et je veux le connaitre moi aussi

C : Je veux que Nicky sache qu'il a un père, toi.

House et Cameron continuèrent de discuter pendant un moment. Mais House continuait d'avoir peur. Après tout, il avait un fils, un petit être qui était une partie de lui et de Cameron, de la seule femme qu'il avait eu depuis ces deux dernières années. En effet depuis sa nuit d'amour avec Cameron, il n'avait pas revue d'autres femmes ni fait appel à un quelconque call-girl. La seule qu'il voulait s'était Allison Cameron mais c'était sans doute la seule qu'il ne pourrait plus avoir. Et il s'était fait à ça.

Cameron quant-à elle avait encore des secrets mais ceux là, elle ne pouvait pas le dire pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle soit sure avant de leur en parler à Forman et à House. Même si elle ne voulait pas vraiment elle n'avait pas le choix, il fallait qu'elle reparte à zéro avec Nicky. Il le fallait, elle devait penser à son bonheur à elle et elle savait qu'elle le ferait, elle n'avait pas le choix. Il le fallait pour Nicky et pour elle

Elle allait divorcer

**Voilà, un chapitre très court je sais mais le prochain sera plus long promis**

**Le bouton en bas, il est bien vert ?**

**Oui, c'est ça celui là **

**Alors on appuuie ?**


	8. Le droit au bonheur

**Le second secret de Cameron, mais le dernier secret n'est pas pour toute suite, d'ici deux chapitre je pense alors accrochez vous et bonne lecture**

Chapitre 8 : Le droit au bonheur

Elle avait réfléchit à cette décision. Elle y pensait depuis un moment déja mais elle n'étais pas sure que ce soit le bon choix et en plus elle ne se sentait pas prète de se retrouver seule. Mais elle étais malheureuse avec Chase, au début tout allait bien, mais maintenant elle n'en pouvait plus, elle avait besoin de respirer et de se sentir bien. Elle savait que Chase accepterait ce divorce au bout d'un moment de refus, il n'était pas heureux non plus. Les époux ne s'étaient pas touché depuis la naissance de Nicky. Cameron voulait être heureuse et voulait que son fils aussi soit heureux

Elle savait que si elle restait mariée à Chase, son bébé ne le serait pas et c'est ce qu'elle voulait plus que tout, le bonheur de son fils. Elle avait déja contactée un avocat et celui ci lui avait dit que les papiers étaient près, qu'il fallait juste qu'elle les signe ainsi que son mari. Il devait venir à l'hôpital pour les lui donner. Elle avait également tout réglée conscernant leurs biens communs, elle lui laissait tout, elle gardait juste ce qu'elle avait avant leur mariage. Conscernant Nicky, elle demandait évidement la garde exclusive. Elle savait que Chase contesterait au début, pour lui faire payer, en tout cas c'est ce qu'elle pensait, mais elle se battrait pour que House soit reconnu comme le père de Nicholas.

Forman était avec Treize, assis à la table dans le bureau des diagnostics, Taub était en consulttions et Parke était.... Bonne question, personne ne savait où il se trouvait. Un homme entra dans la pièce, le couple ne le connaissait pas.

For : Excusez moi, vous êtes ?

Homme : Grant Justin, je cherche Alison Chase

For : Elle n'est pas là. Oh si attendez la voilà

Forman voyait son amie qui arrivait, elle avait l'air tendue mais plus heureuse qu'il y a quelques heures, elle entra dan la salle de travail, fut surprise de voir l'homme déja là mais ne dit pas un mot, elle s'approcha de l'homme, le salua en lui serrant la main, celui ci lui remis une enveloppe qu'elle prit sans hésiter. L'homme partit.

For : Qui est ce ?

C : Un avocat

For : Pourquoi as tu besoin d'un avocat ?

C : C'est le seconde chose que je te cachais, il est venu m'apporter ceci

For : Et qu'est ce que c'est ?

C : Des papiers de divorce

For : Quoi ?

C : Je n'ai pas le choix, je n'en peux plus.

For : Je comprends ta décision mais pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu allais divorcer ?

C : Je n'étais pas sur de mon choix, j'ai pris consience du fait que cette décision était la meilleur pour moi quand j'ai vu House avec Nicky et j'en suis encore plus sure maintenant que je lui ai parlé

For : Tu es sure ?

C : Oui j'en suis sure Eric. J'aime House, je l'aime et je me mens depuis trop longtemps, je ne veux plus de tout ces mensonges. Je ne veux plus vivre avec tout ces faux semblants qui font de nous une famille modèle.

For : Ok, tu peut compter sur moi. Si tu as besoin d'aide préviens moi. D'accord ?

C : D'accord, merci

For : House est au courant ?

C : Il ne sais pas pour ma décision mais je pense qu'il se doute de mes sentiments pour lui.

For : Tu ne lui as rien dit?

C : Je l'aime mais je ne veux pas le forcer, je vais le laisser jouer un rôle dans la vie de Nicky mais je ne lui demanderais rien d'autre

For : D'accord, d'accord mais fais attention à toi. Tu as le droit d'être heureuse et Nicky aussi

C : Je sais oui, merci. Je pense que Chase ne ve pas apprécier, mon avocat est parti le prévenir

For : Et pour Nicky ?

C : Légalement parlant il n'a aucun droit sur lui, il ne l'a pas reconnu à sa naissance et il n'est pas son père donc normalement tout devrait bien se passer

For : Et House dans tout ça ?

C : Ne lui dis rien pour le moment, je lui parlerais quand je serais prète

For : Ok, est ce que tu me caches autre chose ?

C : Possible, mais pour l'instant rien est sur alors je ne dis rien mais dès que j'ai plus d'informations je viendrais te le dire

A ce moment, Parke entra dans le bureau, il s'approcha de Cameron et lui mit la main au fesse. Cameron, furieuse, le gifla. Puis elle sortit

P : Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ?

For : T'es vraiment un con

De son côté Chase venait d'apprendre que sa femme demandait le divorce et il ne fut pas en colère contrairement à ce que sa femme pensait, il fut juste déçu qu'elle se décide à le faire alors que lui aurait voulu que tout s'arrange. Mais il ne dit rien, il ne signa pas les papiers, il lui fallait un peu de temps. Mais l'avocat lui avait dit que la jeune femme préparait ce divore depuis trois mois déja mais qu'elle n'était pas encore très sure d'elle. Cette déclaration fit plaisir à Chase qui se disait qu'elle n'avait pas pris cette décision à la légère. Et puis après tout lui aussi méritait d'être heureux et il ne l'était pas avec elle. Plus maintenant.

Ce soir là, House était chez lui, il réfléchissait, il ne s'attendait pas à tout ce qui lui arrivait. Un fils. Il n'avait jamais voulu entendre parler d'un enfant mais quand il avait vu ce petit bonhomme d'un an il avait eu le coup de foudre. Il était le père de cet enfant et il était si heureux mais ce bonheur n'était pas au complet.

Ce soir là alors qu'il jouait du piano quelqu'un frappa à la porte, il alla ouvrir et découvrit sur le seuil Cameron avec leur fils, celui ci était bien éveillé et Cameron lui souriait en le sortant de sa poussette

**Voilà, par contre désolé la fic sera un peu plus longue que prévu. **

**Le **

**Bouton**

**Juste **

**En **

**Dessous**

**Voilà**

**Celui**

**Là**

**REVIEW**


	9. Visites

**Petit message pour Aliwill : explication sur le comportement de Forman dans le prochain chapitre donc soit patiente**

**Merci pour tes reviews, comme je suis en avance elle me permette d'améliorer un peu certains passage, alors encore merci**

**Et voilà la suite bonne lecture**

Chapitre 9 : Visites

House était surpris de les voir tout les deux ici, il ne pensait pas qu'elle viendrait après cette journée qui avait du être éprouvante pour elle. Mais elle était là avec leur fils qui s'agitait dans les bras de sa mère pour pouvoir marcher, celle ci le posa et l'enfant entra dans l'appartement de House

C : Tu veux bien qu'on entre ? Je me suis dit que tu voudrais connaitre ton fils

H : Bien sur oui, mais il est déja entré le petit bout

C : Il n'arrête pas de courir partout, désolé

H : Ce n'est rien, merci d'être venue avec lui

Cameron était sur le canapé avec House, ils devaient dicuter.

H : Quel âge a t-il exactement ?

C : Il a eu un an le onze du mois dernier

H : Je veux vraiment le connaitre

C : Je ferais tout pour que tu le connaisses, c'est promis

H : Merci. Au fait ton mari sais que tu es ici ?

C : Non, je ne pense pas

House et Cameron continuèrent de discuter en regardant leur fils jouer avec les jouets que la mère avait apporter pour le bonhomme. Le petit était debout et s'approchait de sa mère, il lui tendit les bras, elle le prit sur ses genoux et le cala entre ses bras.

House regardait ce spéctacle et il adorait, Cameron embrassait le haut de la tête de son fils et celui ci souriait. Puis l'enfant arrêta son sourir et regarda House pendant quelques secondes sans bouger puis il tendit les bras vers celui ci.

House regarda Cameron comme pour avoir son autorisation, celle ci lui fit un sourir et lui tendit leur bébé, House acceuillit son fils à bras ouvert, le petit se cala contre le torse de son père, au bout de quelques minutes il s'endormit

C : On dirait qu'il t'a adopté

H : Moi aussi j'e l'ai déja adopté. J'ai du mal à comprendre, je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfants mais pourtant quand j' l'ai vu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de l'aimer.

C : J'aurais du te le dire, je suis désolée, je....

H : Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagis si tu me l'avais annoncé quand tu étais enceinte, je n'aurais peut-être pas été si content de savoir que j'allais avoir un enfant mais maintenant que je l'ai vu je le suis

Cameron regardait House qui tenait son fils tout contre lui, il avait raison, il semblait heureux, le petit garçon paraissait heureux dans les bras de son père même si il était sans doute trop petit pour comprendre la situation. Mais Chase n'avait jamais été aussi proche de Nicky comme House l'était en ce moment

Elle partit vingt minutes plus tard, mais elle revint le lendemain et les autres soirs, elle voulait que Nicky connaisse son père et House s'occupait bien de lui, durant le peu de temps qu'ils passaient ensemble. House attendait ces moment avec impatience, il aimait tellement ces moment avec son bébé et avec Cameron, il passait la journée à ne rien faire où presque, il attendait juste le soir pour pouvoir se retrouver avec lui, il aimait son fils et ces moments lui permettaient de combler cette année qu'il avait manqué

Un soir Cameron arriva comme tout les autres soirs et elle lui demanda s'il voulait bien garder leur fils, elle avait des choses à faire et elle avait peur que Nicky ne sois pas à sa place. House ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était toujours là quand il était avec leur fils, il ne savait pas comment faire seul, avec un bébé mais Cameron le rassura en lui disant que tout se passerait ben, elle lui mit Nicky dans les bras et partit.

House était dans son salon avec son fils et tout se passait bien, l'enfant jouait avec la télécommande de House qui malheureusement dans ce cas ne pouvait pas suivre son soap préféré. Mais contrairement à ce que n'importe quelle personne se trouvant dans cet appartement et étant témoin de cette scène aurait pu croire, House ne disait rien, il laissait le petit garçon jouer et riait même de l'attitude de son fils. Nicky riait beaucoup et House pouvait voir que quand il riait ainsi qu'il ressemblait d'avantage à sa mère sauf ses yeux bien sur qui étaient vraiment les siens, leur forme, leur couleur, leur éclat.

Au bout d'un moment l'enfant se mit à pleurer. House ne savait pas quoi faire, il le prit dans ses bras et tenta de le calmer mais en vain, Nicky pleurait, il avait le visage rougit et des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. House avait une de ses manches trempées mais il n'était pas en colère, il avait juste...Peur, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, peur de voir Cameron arriver et qu'elle voit qu'il ne soit pas capable de s'occuper de leur fils, puis il eu une idée, il se dirigea vers son piano et s'installa sur le siège, il posa Nicky sur ses genoux et il commença à jouer et aussi à chantonner ( J'adorerais voir ça ).

_You Are My Sunshine - Carly Simon_

The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping - L'autre nuit, mon chère, alors que j'étais endormi  
I dreamed I held you in my arms - Je rêvais que je te serrais dans mes bras  
When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken - Mais quand je me suis réveillé, mon chère, j'avais tort  
So I hung my head and cried - Alors j'ai accroché ma tête et j'ai pleuré

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine - Tu es mon rayon de soleil, mon unique rayon de soleil  
You make me happy when skies are grey - Tu me rends heureux quand les cieux sont gris  
You'll never know, dear, how much I love you - Tu ne sauras jamais, mon chère, combien je t'aime  
Please don't take my sunshine away - S'il vous plait, ne m'enlevez pas mon rayon de soleil

House vit avec plaisir que son fils s'était calmé, il regardait House, puis il détourna son regard vers le piano de House, il tendit la main vers celui ci et toucha une des notes, il rit en entendant la note qu'il venait de créer, puis House continua à jouer, un air totalement inventé cette fois. Le petit garçon écoutait son père jouer et par moment il touchait à son tour une touche pour suivre l'exemple de House

Cameron arriva une heure plus tard, elle fut surprise en entrant de voir Nicky dormir sur le divan de House, il avait un petit rictus sur les lèvres, elle prit son fils dans ses bras, elle était ravie de le voir mais encore plus ravie de voir que tout s'était bien passé avec House.

Tout allait bien pour elle, elle était enfin heureuse et elle adorait voir House s'occuper de son fils.

Elle reposa Nicky le temps de ranger les affaires du petit mais celui ci se réveilla, il tendit les bras vers House. Il le prit dans les bras, au bout de quelques secondes Cameron se retourna les larmes aux yeux, son fils venait d'appeler House : Papa

**Oui je sais, je sais, entendre House chanter, ce n'est pas demain la veille mais bon, je trouve ça si mignon et personne d'autres ne le saurra jamais ( peut-être Cameron mais c'est pas sur) alors ne dites rien je sais et puis cette chanson je l'adore. Alors voilà un peu d'impossible dans ce chapitre mais bon ça ne fait pas de mal**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, j'attends vos reviews à bientôt. **


	10. Forman

**Voilà votre suite j'espère que ça vous plaira**

**Le dernier secret de Cameron est donc remis à.... Je ne sais pas quand XD**

**Petit chapitre centré sur Forman, pour expliquer certaines choses qu'Aliwill m'a dites, alors voilà pour toi**

**Désolé pas la suite du chapitre précédent désolé Aliwill vraiment vraiment la suite demain,**

Chapitre 10 : Forman

Forman et Treize sortaient ensemble depuis un peu plus de deux ans, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu de problèmes de couple depuis tout ce temps. House avait essayé de les séparer mais ils avaient réussi à rester ensemble et depuis lors ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres problèmes et ils étaient heureux.

Un jour avant que Cameron annonce à Forman qu'elle était enceinte Treize l'évitait et ce depuis plusieurs jours et il ne savait pas du tout pourquoi. Et puis un soir il était aller la voir et lui avait demandé ce qui se passait, elle lui avait dit qu'elle pensait être enceinte. Forman n'avait pas su quoi répondre au début puis elle avait fait un test à l'hôpital qui s'était avéré être négatif, plus tard Forman lui avait dit que si ce test avait été positif il aurait suivi sa décision quelle qu'elle soit. Treize lui avait dit qu'elle aurait avorté car elle ne voulait pas d'enfant.

Il lui avait demandé pourquoi, bien qu'il l'aurait soutenu, elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne voulait pas infliger à un enfant ce qu'elle avait enduré étant enfant et qu'elle continuait d'endurer. Forman avait compris et avait accepté, il auarait aimé avoir un enfant , pas tout de suite bien sur, mais plus tard. Mais il comprenait et il accpetait son choix.

Quelques jours plus tard Cameron était arrivé chez Forman en pleurs, il lui avait dit d'entrer, et de se calmer, elle avait eu du mal mais au bout de quelques minutes elle réussit à se calmer.

Elle lui dit qu'elle était enceinte, au début il voulut la félicité mais il voyait les larmes qui continuait d'inonder les joues de son amie alors il décida qu'il valait pour lui de l'écouter et de ne rien dire. Elle lui avit dit qu'elle ne savait pas si ce bébé était de Chase. En voyant la tête que faisait Forman, elle lui avait raconté qu'elle avait trompé son mari alors qu'il n'était encore que son fiancé, Forman ne savait pas quoi dire du tout, il pensait qu'elle aimait Chase et quand celle ci lui avait dit que son amant était House, il ne parut pas surpris du fait que ce soit lui.

Sur ces mots Forman lui demanda ce qu'elle allait faire, elle lui avait dit qu'elle était incapable d'avorter, elle ne le pouvait pas. Ce bébé était peut-être de House et elle ne pouvait pas tuer un enfant qui lui rapelerait cet homme, l'homme qu'elle aimait. Et elle se disait aussi que si ce bébé était de House, Chase ne s'en rendrait peut-être pas compte et qu'ils pourraient continuer de vivre comme ils le faisaient si bien.

Quand Cameron partit ce jour là Forman remarqua une chose, jamais, pas une fois son amie n'avait imaginé que cet enfant soit de son mari

Quelques jours avant la naissance Chase et Cameron avaient demandé à Forman s'il voulait bien être le parrain de l'enfant, il avait accepté tout en sachant qu'il était possible que ce bébé soit de son patron. Mais il s'en moquait, ce bébé était avant tout celui de son amie et il savait que dans le cas où le bébé serait de House, son amie aurait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un, et qu'il voulait être cette personne

Quand il était venu la voir à l'hôpital, il avait porté le bébé et quand il avait vu ses yeux il avait compris, Forman avait regardé son amie et elle lui avait dit une phrase, toute simple : "C'est mieux ainsi"

Ensuite Forman lui avait demandé quel prénom elle allait donner à son fils, elle n'avait pas hésité et lui avait dit : "Nicholas Lawrence Chase". Le second prénom Forman avait grandement apprécié et il trouvait cela juste et gentil de se souvenir de Kutner ainsi, il n'avait pas compris le premier, enfin pas aussitôt et puis Cameron lui avait expliqué

_**Flash Back**_

C : Nicholas, c'est le second prénom de House, mon bébé a ses yeux mais quand il dormira, je veux pouvoir me souvenir de son père grâce à ce prénom.

F : Tu n'as jamais regrétté n'est ce pas ?

C : Non et je ne regrette toujours pas, il est parfait. Tu sais j'ai regrétté qu'il ne soit pas de Robert pendant quelques secondes seulement, ensuite je me suis dit, qu'il valait mieux avoir un enfant de quelqu'un qu'on aime non ?

F : Oui, c'est vrai mais....

C : Je sais ce que tu vas dire, que j'ai Chase, qui est prèt à me donner tout ce que je lui demande mais je remarque que plus je vis avec lui, plus je le considère comme un ami et rien d'autre. Et tu vas aussi me dire que House ne sera jamais un père pour Nicholas mais je n'y peut rien. On ne peut pas aller contre ses sentiments sans se mentir et je ne veux pas me mentir.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

Depuis ce jour Forman aidait Cameron comme il le pouvait, il lui donnait des nouvelles de House aussi souvent qu'elle le demandait et à vrai dire c'était plus souvent qu'on ne peut imaginer, presque toutes les semaines, que ce soit de vive voix où par téléphone, il n'avait jamais compris les sentiments de la jeune femme envers ce patron si...House mais il ne disait rien car il savait que cela durait depuis trop longtemps pour que la jeune femme perde ses sentiments, bien qu'ils la fassent souffrir. Elle lui rendait souvent visite et il gardait le petit de temps en temps, ce qui ravissait Forman car il éspérit voir sa petite amie changer d'avis quant-au fait d'avoir un enfant en s'occupant d'un bébé.

Depuis un an Forman voyait le couple de la jeune femme voler en éclats, il voyait ce spéctacle, impuissant. Mais aujourd'hui, il savait que son amie n'avait pas le choix, si elle voulait être heureuse, elle devait divorcer et tout recommencer, sa vie, sa famille. Cameron devait refaire sa vie pour être heureuse et pour que Nicky soit heureux

Forman allait la soutenir, il le devait, elle est son amie et Nicky est son filleul


	11. Douces Paroles

**Voilà la suite pour vous, alors bonne lecture**

**Pour Virginaiie : Je n'avais aucune idée ni du résumé, ni du titre alors j'ai mis véritas parce que tout au long de la fic Cameron doit dire la vérité au fur et à mesure donc voilà**

**Désolé encore pour l'intéruption avec le chap précédent**

Chapitre 11 : Douces paroles

Cameron n'en revenait pas, son fils venait de dire "papa", le second plus beau mot au monde, c'était la première fois. Nicky, avait treize mois, il avait commencé à parler à neuf mois en disant "maman" le plus beau mot au monde, elle était surprise ce jour là car la plupart du temps les enfants disent "papa" en premier, mais elle était si heureuse de l'avoir entendu. Elle n'aurait jamais voulu que son bébé prononce le mot "papa" alors que personne n'était là pour assumer ce rôle et depuis ce jour il n'avait jamais prononcé ce mot, il commençait à dire des mots comme "boire", "miam", "regarde", des mots simples pour montrer à sa mère ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

House regardait son petit bonhomme qui venait de prononcer ce doux mot qui pour lui était juste un mot comme tant d'autres, et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était si troublé à l'entente de ce mot. Nicky regardait House et il souriait, il avait les yeux fatigués mais il souriait quand même, House se leva en gardant le petit dans les bras.

Cameron croyait qu'il allait lui donner le bébé mais il n'en fit rien. Bien sur elle savait, le connaissant, qu'il ne serait pas aussi heureux qu'elle à l'entente de ce petit mot, elle pensait qu'il prendrait peur, qu'il prenne conscience de tout ce que cela impliquait maintenant qu'il avait un fils mais il n'avait pas peur, pas du tout, il prononça des mots très bas, si bas qu'il crut que Cameron n'entendrait rien, mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

H : Oui, je suis ton papa, et je ne laisserais personne d'autre le devenir, donc quand tu seras plus grand, dis ça à ta mère, dis lui que tu as déja un papa et que Chase ne le sera jamais. D'accord ?

Pour toutes réponse, Nicky fit un sourir à son père et prononça à nouveau "papa".

Cameron repartit quelques minutes plus tard avec leur fils, elle rentra chez elle, dans l'appartement qu'elle louait pour son fils et elle, il était aménagé simplement, avec le nécéssaire pour y élever un enfant, Forman l'avait beaucoup aidé et grâce à lui elle se sentait chez elle.

Elle installa son fils dans son lit mais ce dernier ne voulait pas dormir alors qu'il dormait si bien il y a une heure chez son père. Elle commença à lui parler doucement, elle prononçait des mots doux, faisant des éloges sur son père

C : Tu sais mon chéri, ton papa est super mais pas comme la plupart des gens le pense. Tout d'abord c'est un super docteur, il a sauvé des tas de vie et il ne s'en vante jamais mais ça c'est parce qu'il est comme ça il se moque des gens sauf peut-être de toi, il a l'air de t'aimer mon bébé, tu as de la chance, beaucoup de chance. J'aimerais bien qu'il m'aime, juste un peu, juste pour me permettre de me rapprocher de lui un petit peu mais ça m'est égal maintenant tu sais je t'ai toi.

Cameron s'arrêta, elle vit que son fils dormait à poings fermé, elle aimait tant le voir dormir, mais elle préférais qu'il soit réveiller car elle pouvait voir ses yeux.

Ce soir là, elle pensa beaucoup à House, pas à cette nuit, qu'elle avait tant aimé mais à House en tant que personne. Elle le trouvait super avec leur fils, elle ne l'avait jamais vu aussi à l'aise avec quelqu'un pas même avec elle durant leur nuit d'amour. Bien sur il avait été mervelleux avec elle, mais jamais elle ne l'avais entendu lui parler ou parler à quelqu'un comme il avait parlé à Nicky, bien qu'elle n'était pas censé avoir entendu, elle était très surprise de cette petite phrase pronooncé par le père de son bébé mais elle était heureuse de voir son fils si proche de House, elle comprenait ce sentiment car elle ressentait la même chose.

Elle prononçait toujours des douces paroles à son fils en faisant en sorte que personne n'entende comme si elle se confiait à un journal intime et elle savait que personne ne découvrirait ses secrets, enfin elle l'éspérait.

C : Je t'aime mon bébé, plus que tu ne le sauras jamais, plus que tu ne pourras jamais te l'imaginer. A demain

De son côté House n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était si fasciné par ce simple mot qu'il venait d'entendre dans la bouche d'un si petit être, il n'avait jamais entendu où plutôt, il avait déja entendu ce mot mais jamais personne ne lui avait dit ça à lui. Il n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant, mais ces derniers jours, il se disait que ce petit bout changeait sa vie et le changeait lui même, et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraitre il aimait ça, il aimait tellement voir son fils jouer, il aimait tellement l'entendre parler ou gazouiller, il aimait tellement l'attitude qu'il avait quand il était avec lui. Il se sentait différent des autres jours, il suffisait juste qu'il voit son enfant pour que sa journée soit meilleure.

Pourtant à l'hôpital il restait le même, les seuls à être au courant étaient Forman, Treize et Wilson, et eux aussi reconnaissaient qu'il ne changeait pas même s'il était devenu père il restait toujours le même au boulot. Mais quand il était avec Nicky, il était différent, House le savait et bizarrement il aimait ça, il aimait ces contact avec Nicky et avec Cameron.

Et puis se disait qu'après tout c'était normal, il avait un fils et en général les gens aiment être avec leurs enfants mais il avait peur, peur de... Il ne savait pas de quoi exactement mais cette situation le gênait mais depuis qu'il avait entendu son fils l'appeler "papa" il se disait surtout que ce petit bout méritait la peur de House, mais c'était de la bonne peur, une peur qui le ferait peut-être devenir un bon père, qui le ferait faire les bons choix consernant son fils, leur fils, à Cameron et à lui.

Et puis finallement House se dit qu'il avait tort, "papa" était le plus beau mot qu'on ne lui ai jamais adréssé, le plus beau mot au monde

**Voilà la réaction de House comme certain l'attendait, par contre désolé mais je ne suis plus du tout en avance dans mes chapitres donc il va falloir attendre un peu ( pitiez Aliwill ne meurt pas d'impatience XD) je ferais aussi vite que mon imagination le permettra en plus c'est les vac donc pas de problèmes pour moi, enfin bref à bientôt**

**Et vive les reviews**


	12. Cas de divorce

**Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire**

Chapitre 12 : Cas de divorce

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que House avait découvert l'existence de son fils et il adorait cette nouvelle vie, en dehors du travail car à l'hôpital il était aussi cynique et il régissait comme ci rien n'avait changé dans sa vie, mais Cameron racontait à Forman et à Treize comment il était avec Nicky et ils étaient tout les deux aussi étonné l'un que l'autre, ils paieraient pour voir leur patron s'occuper de l'enfant. Ils pouvaient remarquer que Cameron avait l'air plus heureuse depuis ces trois dernières semaines, elle souriait beaucoup plus facilement qu'avant et grâce à House qui s'occupait de Nicky, elle pouvait saccorder de temps à autres un petit moment de répis, elle pouvait aller chez le coiffeur ou déjeuner avec ses amis tranquilement même si elle ne restait jamais très longtemps éloignée de son bambin, elle disait qu'il lui manquait, bien qu'elle l'ai quittée depuis une heure tout au plus.

Mais il restait un problème, Chase n'avait pas signé les papaiers du divorce, Cameron s'impatientait, cela faisait près d'un mois qu'il avait eu ces papier et la jeune femme n'avait pas encore eu de nouvelles de son futur ex-mari. Elle commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'il pouvait bien attendre. Ce n'était pas si difficile d'imposer sa signature en bas d'une feuille et de le rendre à la jeune femme non ? Alors qu'attendait-il ? Cameron se décida donc de lui rendre une petite visite.

Ce soir là, elle avait confié Nicky à Chase en prétendant qu'elle était de garde cette nuit là, elle avait demandé à Cuddy de la couvrir au cas où l'homme décide de vérifier ce qu'elle avait avancé. Cuddy n'avait pas compris pourquoi la jeune femme confiait son enfant à House mais Cameron ne lui laissa pas le temps de lui poser des questions, elle partit retrouver son mari.

Elle arriva devant la maison qu'ils avaient acheté ensemble, elle n'était pas très grande, vu de l'estérieur tout semblait parfait, la maison, le jardin et le reste. Cameron passait ses week-end à se donner du mal pour rendre sa pelouse verte, elle voulait que tout le monde croit que tout était parfait dans sa vie, mais ce n'était que des mensonges, maintenant elle le savait et elle en avait assez, c'était la raison de sa présence ici, elle voulait que la vérité se sache.

Elle n'entra pas, elle frappa, Chase vint lui ouvrir, il la fit entrer. Il était heureux de la voir. Mais elle, elle n'avait qu'une hâte, c'était de partir.

Ch : Je suis content de te voir, il faut que je te parle

C : Moi aussi je dois te parler

Chase allait commencer mais elle ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion

C : Pourquoi n'as tu pas signé les papiers ?

Ch : C'est de ça dont je voulais te parler, je ne suis pas certain de vouloir signer ces papiers

C : Robert, signe ces papiers s'il te plais

Ch : Pourquoi ? On s'entend toujours bien et il y a Nicky

C : S'est normal qu'on ne dispute pas étant donné que l'on ne se parle même plus depuis des mois, depuis la naissance de Nicky, tu ne m'as pas touché, d'accord ça j'y suis pour quelque chose mais je ne veux pas revenir en arrière. Quant-à Nicky, il est très heureux comme ça, House s'occupe très bien de lui, oui tu as très bien entendu, il s'occupe de son fils

Chase ignore la dernière partit de la phrase de la jeune femme

Ch : Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière, je veux qu'on recommence à zéro, je veux que l'on forme une famille tout les deux

C : Voilà pourquoi je refuse, je ne suis pas toute seule, il y a Nicky, et avec lui, nous sommes déja une famille.

Ch : Allison... Je t'en pris, laisse moi une dernière chance

C : Non, tu as eu ta chance, tu en as même eu plusieurs. Tout est de ma faute je le sais bien, si je n'avais pas eu cette histoire avec House, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé....

Ch : Tu as commis une érreur, je t'en ai voulu pendant un moment et je t'en veux encore un peu je crois mais comme tu m'as juré que ça n'avait été qu'une nuit j'ai fait en sorte de ne plus y penser.

C : C'est vrai, ça n'a duré qu'une nuit, mais ce n'était pas un érreur, en tout cas pas pour moi

Ch : Quoi ??

C : Cette nuit, je ne l'ai jamais regrétté, voilà maintenant tu le sais.

Ch : Je vois, tu sais quoi je crois qu'au fond de moi je m'en doutais masi je ne voulais pas y croire. Tu sais ça ne changes rien, je ne veux pas signer ces papiers, je t'aime toujours

C : Moi non, je suis désolé

Sur ces mots Cameron partit laissant un Chase perdu et déboussolé. Il ne comprenait pas où plutôt il ne voulait pas comprendre, il était amoureux mais elle ne l'aimait pas, elle ne l'aimait plus. Chase versa quelques larmes discrètement comme s'il craignait que quelqu'un le voit alors qu'il n'y avait personne.

Cameron quant-à elle alla chercher son fils, elle frappa chez House, aucune réponse, elle esseya d'entrer et vit que la porte était ouverte, elle entra et assista à un beau spéctacle, elle vit Houe alongé dans son canapé, il dormait, elle vit son fils dans les bras de son père, allongé sur le torse de l'homme. Il dormait aussi. Cameron ressortit et se dirigea vers l'hôpital. Elle était si heureuse que House s'occupe si bien de leur fils

De son côté Chase ne comprenait rien, il n'aurait jamais imaginé que House accepte de s'occuper de son bébé, mais il devait bien se faire à cette idée, il l'avait perdu pour de bon.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau, ouvrit son tiroir, sortit des papiers et les signa

Cette fois elle n'était plus à lui, définitivement.

**Voilà pour vous, ça vous à plus ? La suite sera bientôt là, je n'ai rien à faire à cause de cette pluis qui ne veut pas cesser de tomber donc j'écrit alors voilà à bientôt**


	13. De l'espoir ? Peutêtre

**Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 13 : De l'espoir ? Peut-être

Un mois, cela faisait un mois que Houe savait pour Nicky, et Cameron ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer le spectacle auquel elle assistait quand elle lui amenait leur fils, il le portait, le changeait, lui donnait à manger et jouait avec lui. Et le mieux dans tout cela c'est qu'elle ne lui demandait jamais rien, il se proposait de faire toutes ces choses et il adorait ça.

Nicky aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec son père, et tout les jours House avait le plaisir d'entendre son fils l'appeler "papa". House était heureux et c'est de ça dont-il avait peur, il n'avait jamais été vraiment heureux car à chaque fois qu'il commençait à l'être il gachait tout en se montrant odieux mais là il avait décidé de ne pas l'être, il voulait essayer de bien se comporter pour une fois, de jouer son rôle de père jusqu'au bout, il le fallait, bien sur ça n'allait pas être évident pour lui, il savait qu'il commétrait des erreurs mais Nicky méritait un père digne de ce som et il refusait que quelqu'un d'autre joue se rôle, il était SON fils et personne ne jouerait ce rôle. Sauf lui

House souhaitait autre chose mais il savait que s'était impossible, il lui en avait parler au début, quand Cameron était revenu à Princeton mais ils n'en avaient jamais reparlés mais House pensait ce qu'il lui avait dit, il le pensait depuis longtemps, très longtemps, trop longtemps et c'est pour ça qu'il savait que ce dont il rêvait était impossible. Il avait dit à Cameron lorsque cette dernière était revenue qu'il aurait voulut plus qu'une nuit mais elle ne lui avait pas répondu et depuis le silence, aucun mot n'avait été dit par la jeune femme à propos de cette révélation. Alors House n'en reparlait pas car il voulait garder de bons contact avec elle, pour leur fils.

House rêvait de pouvoir être avec Cameron, il passait certes beaucoup de temps avec elle depuis sa rencontre avec Nicky, mais il voulait plus, il voulait pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser, lui donner ce qu'il lui avait déja donné il y a plus d'un an. Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas, elle était marié à Chase et même si ils ne s'entendaient pas tout les deux, ils étaient mariés et Cameron paraissait heureuse depuis quelque temps, elle avait raison, les choses s'arrangeaient et il n'aimait vraiment pas ça.

Cameron espérait autre chose en cachette, une chose que même Forman ignorait, certe il savait que son ami aimait House bien qu'il ait du mal à comprendre le pourquoi de comment, mais il ignorait que son amie espérait secrètement vivre quelque chose avec lui, elle voulait vivre quelque chose de profond, d'honnète, de beau. Mais elle savait que s'était imposible car elle connaissait House, elle savait que si jamais elle lui parlait de sentiments et de son amour pour lui, il fuirait, mais elle avait tant besoin de lui qu'elle ne pouvait pas risquer de perdre ce qu'ils vivaient grâce à leur fils, elle aimait tant ces moments de bonheur qu'elle était incapable d'y renoncer, car grâce à lui elle était plus heureuse et pas seulement quand elle le voyait mais à chaque moment de la journée

Elle n'avait pas encore les papiers de divorce, elle ne savait même pas si il les avait signé mais elle préférait vivre dans le présent et ne penser qu'à son fils et à House, elle l'aimait tellement mais elle ne disait rien et elle ne dirait jamais rien.

Elle espérait tout en sachant qu'elle se faisait du mal, elle se mentait encore à elle même, quand elle rentrait chez elle avec Nicky, elle se demandait comment serait sa vie si elle vivait avec House, elle se voyait rentrer chez elle et voir qui l'attendait avec Nicky dans les bras, elle voulait une famille, elle en avait une partie grâce à son fils mais elle savait tout au fond d'elle qu'elle serait entièrement heureuse si elle pouvait être aimé de House. Elle était si bien quand elle s'imaginait toutes ses choses, une vie si parfaite en étant en même temps si lointaine et si irréelle.

Décidément l'espoir est bien le pire mensonge qui soit et c'est aussi le meilleur, mais personne ne peut vivre sans car sans l'espoir Cameron n'aurait jamais imaginer bien avant ce mois, voir House s'occuper de leur bébé, le voir heureux où en avoir l'air, être heureuse, enfin juste un peu et surtout la possibilité d'espérer plus encore

Cameron savait qu'elle se faisait du mal à espérer tout ça mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher alors elle espérait et ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'à chaque fois qu'elle espérait quelque chose, House espérait la même chose.

**Chapitre court vraiment dééééééééésolé mais j'ai pas eu trop d'idée pour celui là, à vrai dire j'ai des tas d'idée qui feront bien avancer la fic mais j'ai envie d'être sadique et de vous faire mariner un peu avec d'autre chapitre sans grande importance mais qui vont bien avec la situation mais ne vous en faites pas je crois que je vais en arriver au dernier secret de Cameron dans le prochain chapitre donc voilà à bientôt**


	14. Secret Ultime

**Le dernier secret de Cameron va ENFIN être découvert, vous allez me detester après ça mais bon tant pis, je vous l'ai dit je veux être sadique gnark gnark gnark**

Chapitre 14 : Secret ultime

Cameron était aux urgences, la journée était assez calme donc elle pouvait se permettre de déjeuner tranquilement avec Forman et Treize, elle aimait bien être avec eux, elle pouvait leur parler de tout sans craindre de se faire juger, elle leur racontait ses doutes, ses craintes,ses espoirs sans trop exagérer mais ça lui faisait du bien de parler, elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de Chase, elle savait qu'il l'évitait car quand elle le voyait il fillait ailleurs, elle ne lui en voulait pas, elle comprenait sa réction, mais elle voulait ces papiers signés et Chase ne voulait pas lui rendre, elle ignorait même s'ils étaient signés

Ce jour là Cameron reçut un appel alors qu'elle déjeunait, elle les pria de l'excuser, sortit de table et s'éloigna un peu, elle passa un moment au téléphone, sa discussion avait l'air très sérieuse, Forman et Treize pouvait le voir car leur amie ne souriait pas, elle écoutait et prononçait un mot par ci par là mais ses paroles ne duraient jamais longtemps. Elle se contentait surtout d'écouter cette conversation qui n'avait pas l'air de trop lui plaire, elle racrocha au bout de dix bonnes minutes et retourna voir ses amis. Forman voyait que son amie avait l'air ailleurs

F : Est-ce tout va bien ?

C : Disons que ça pourrait aller mieux

F : Dis nous

Voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas répondre, Forman posa une main sur son bras et continua de lui parler

F : Allison, dis moi ce qu'il y a

C : Tu te rappelles je t'ai dit qu'il était possible que te caches encore quelque chose mais que je ne savait pas si ce c'était sur, alors je ne voulais pas t'en parler

F : Oui

C : Cet appel, m'a confirmer que c'était sur

Tre : De quoi tu parles ?

C : Il y a deux mois, j'ai posé ma candidature pour une place d'urgentiste dans un très bon hôpital, mais le place n'était pas libre de suite, il fallait en plus que j'attende de voir si ma condidature était acceptée. Et elle l'est, j'ai eu le poste

For : C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle. Alors pourquoi n'as tu pas l'air heureuse

C : C'est à San Fransisco

For : Quoi, mais c'est à l'autre bout du pays

C : Je sais, je voulait m'éloigner de Chase, je me suis dit que c'était la meilleure chose à faire

For : Mais San Fransisco, c'est très loin

C : Je sais

Tre : Pourquoi as tu l'air d'hésiter ?

C : House. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais m'éloigner de lui si facilement, et puis il y a Nicky.

For : Il sait que tu l'aimes

C : Je ne pense pas mais ça ne change rien au fait que je l'aime et que j'ai besoin de lui même si je le voit juste pour Nicky, ça me suffit.

For : Qu'est ce tu vas faire ?

C : Je ne sais pas

Tre : Tu dois commencer quand ?

C : La semaine prochaine

Cameron continua à leur parler pendant plusieurs minutes puis elle retourna travailler, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle parlait à ses patients sans vraiment leur parler, elle se disait au fond d'elle qu'ainsi elle ressemblait à House et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourir. Elle devait partir, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle ne voulait plus se permettre de rêver comme ça, elle voulait pouvoir se sentir libre d'aimer et d'être aimé mais ici elle était juste libre d'aimer. Cet amour n'était pas réciproque, elle le savait. Si elle partait elle pourrait toujours revenir voir House pour qu'il voit leur fils. Mais elle devait partir, c'était mieux pour elle.

Mais elle ne voulait pas partir, non elle ne le voulait pas. Elle voulait House, elle le voulait plus que ce fichu travail qui l'éloignerait de lui, elle voulait être aimé de lui plus que durant cette nuit où elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi aimé. Elle voulait qu'il la prenne dans ses bras, comme il prenait Nicky, avec amour. Elle voulait qu'il lui parle comme il parlait à leur fils. Elle voulait qu'il joue pour elle comme iljouait pour que leur bébé s'endorme, elle l'entendait quand elle venait le chercher les rares fois où il restait seul avec lui, elle restait à la porte en collant son oreille à celle ci pour l'écouter. Elle voulait qu'il l'aime, qu'il lui dise, qu'il lui montre. Mais ell rêvait, elle le savait, elle le sentait

Il aimait Nicky et c'était déja bien mais ça ne lui suffisait pas, elle se sentait tellement égoiste, elle voulait qu'il soit seulement à elle juste une fois de plus. Mais elle ne pouvait que rêver car il ne l'aimait pas sinon il lui aurait dit, il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait sauf avec elle.

" Peut-être qu'il m'aime alors, seulement il ne veut pas me le dire où peut-être qu'il attend que je lui dise". Et puis elle se reprit. " Arrêtes de rêver Cameron, c'est House, il ne t'aime pas et si jamais c'était le cas il ne te le dirais sans doute pas, il préfère être seul, alors arrêtes, tu te fait du mal pour rien". Mais Cameron ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer et de vouloir qu'il l'aime, l'espoir fait vivre après tout mais il fait tellement mal. Et ça elle ne le voulait plus, elle ne le pouvait plus, elle ne supporterait plus d'avoir si mal et d'être en même temps si heureuse.

Elle allait partir, elle ne le voulait pas, elle le devait, pour guérir enfin c'est ce qu'elle se forçait à penser et à croire, car au fond de son coeur elle savait que si elle partait elle ne guérirais, elle souffrirait encore plus car elle ne le verrait plus. Elle partait, non, elle fuyait, elle fuyait son bonheur impossible, elle fuyait l'amour. Le seul homme qu'elle n'ai jamais aimé, car elle savait qu'elle n'avait jamais comme ça, bien sur elle avait aimé son premier mari mais pas à ce point là, pas au point de le fuir, pas au point de souffrir.

Elle allait partir, souffrir, puis guérir....Enfin peut-être

**Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous à plus**

**Aliwill, je pense que la scène que tu attends est dans le prochain chapitre où alors dans le suivant mais elle arrive à grand pas alors patience**


	15. Une goutte de paradis

**Voilà la fameuse scène Aliwill, mais je te préviens tu ne vas pas m'aimer après ça mais pitié range tes griffes**

Chapitre 15 : Une goute de paradis

Cameron était chez elle, Nicky dormait à poings fermés dans sa chambre, il avait joué un assez long moment avec les jouets que sa mère voulait commencer à emballer pour le déménagement, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça, elle avait pris sa décision certes mais elle ne voulait toujours pas partir, elle voulait tellement... House, lui et c'est tout, ce boulot ne changerait rien dans sa vie mais si elle avait House, elle aurait tout ce dont elle avait besoin, un père pour son bébé, un homme qu'elle aimait, ou plutôt l'homme qu'elle aimait. Quelqu'un pour la soutenir et la consoler quand elle en aurait besoin. Mais elle ne voulait pas quelqu'un d'autre, non, celui qu'elle voulait c'était House

Elle téléphona à Forman, elle avait besoin d'un service et elle lui faisait confiance pour ce dont elle avait besoin.

C : Forman c'est moi, dit ça ne t'ennuis pas que je t'ammène Nicky pour une heure ?

For : ...

C : Merci je t'expliquerais chez toi, à tout de suite

Elle raccrocha, elle alla prendre Nicky dans sa chambre, le petit bout ne se réveilla même pas, même quand sa mère l'habilla pour sortir. Cameron ne put s'empêcher de sourir en se disant que son fils tenait son lourd sommeil de son père. Il ne se réveilla même pas sur la route. Elle le sortit de la voiture et le conduisit à l'appartement de ses amis. Elle frappa et Treize lui ouvrit, elle entra un moment, elle déposa son fils dans le petit lit d'appoint qu'elle laissait en permanence chez eux.

For : Tu as prévu de sortir ?

C : Il faut que je parle à House, ça ne ménera peut-être à rien mais je dois essayer

For : D'accord, bonne chance

C : Merci

Elle posa un baiser sur le front de son bébé et quitta l'appartement, elle devait lui parler, à vrai dire elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire, elle verrait à ce moment là, elle avait surtout envie de le voir, elle voulait voir si il serait le même sans la présence de leur fils, et puis si jamais il se comportait bien peut-être qu'elle changerait d'avis et qu'elle resterait ici avec lui, enfin seulement s'il voulait d'elle ce qui serait un miracle.

Elle arriva chez House, elle frappa à sa porte et attendit quelques secondes qu'il vienne ouvrir. Il ouvrit et ne fut pas surpris de la voir, il était juste surpris de la voir sans Nicky. Mais il ne dit rien avant qu'elle soit entré.

H : Nicky va bien ?

C : Oui, oui ne t'inquiètes pas il va très bien, il est chez Forman

H : Pourquoi ne l'as tu pas ammené ?

C : Je voulais te parler, si tu veux bien

H : Je t'écoutes

Cameron ne savait pas par quoi commencé, elle devait lui demandé si il voulait vraiment d'elle, si il était sincère quand il disait qu'il voulait partager plu qu'une nuit avec elle, elle devait avoir une réponse, elle en avait besoin.

C : Quand je suis revenue à l'hôpital tu m'as dit que tu aurais voulu plus d'une nuit, est ce que tu étais sérieux ?

House la regarda fixement pendant un moment qui parut à la jeune femme, intérminable

H : J'étais sérieux, c'est ce que je ressentais à cette époque, maintenant je ne sais pas

Cameron regardait House, elle ne comprenait pas, il avait l'air... Sérieux. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre à la jeune femme, il semblait juste perdu et elle le comprenait car elle aussi était perdue, elle ne savait pas comment réagir à ce qu'il venait de dire, elle ne savait pas comment prendre le fait qu'il ne savait pas où il en était, elle voulait savoir le fond de sa pensé qui semblait être totue aussi secrète pour elle que pour lui.

Elle s'approcha de lui doucement, il la regarda sans rien faire, il la laissait s'approcher en se demandant ce qu'elle voulait vraiment en espérant au fond de lui qu'elle ne dépasse pas les limites qu'il s'était imposés, mais quand il la vit si proche de lui, il oublia tout. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, elle ne fit rien d'autres pendant une ou deux secondes puis elle devenait un peu plus entrepenante, House se laissa faire et lui rendit ce baiser qui devenait vraiment passioné.

Elle commençait à manquer d'air mais elle ne voulait pas se séparer de lui, elle avait peur de ce qu'il allait dire mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'arrêter, il la repoussa sans violence pour ne pas lui faire de mal, elle ne comprenait pas, il ne la regarda pas, il recula un moment

H : Non, on aurait pas du, désolé

Cameron ne comprenait décidément plus rien, il l'avait embrassé lui aussi, il l'avait même serré contre lui pendant quelques secondes, mais elle avait sans doute eu tort, il ne l'aimait pas, pas comme elle l'aimait, elle se retourna rapidement pour qu'il ne voit pas les quelques larmes qui naissaient dans ses yeux. Elle ne prononça qu'un seul mot

C : Désolé

Avant de quitter l'appartement de House, elle se mit dos à la porte et se laissa tomber en laissant également couler ses larmes.

Elle rentra chez elle en prévenant Forman qu'elle devait réfléchir un peu et qu'elle reviendrait chercher Nicky d'ici une heure, en rentrant elle se mit sur son lit et pleura davantages.

Il ne l'aimait pas et ça faisait si mal, elle avait l'impression que son coeur était brisé de l'intérieur et que chaque morceau s'enfonçait un peu plus dans son âme. Elle souffrait, elle l'aimait tellement mais lui non

Elle allait partir, elle le devait, elle ne pourrait plus le regarder en face avant un bon moment et peut-être même jamais, elle demanderait à Forman de lui amener Nicky quand elle viendrait.

Elle se leva, essuya ses larmes et se décida à aller chercher son fils, elle avait pleuré pendant plus d'une heure

**Voilà, alors on me déteste où pas je suppose qu'il y a de grandes chances, navrée mais j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et cette situation. Oh et puis désolé mais la suite n'étant pas encore écrite, elle ne sera pas là avant demain où plus tard encore donc voilà à bientôt **

**Vive les reviews**


	16. Doutes

**Voilà le chap avec une petite chanson en prime donc bonne lecture**

**Dixie Chicks - Lullaby**

Chapitre 16 : Doutes

House était chez lui, à son piano, il ne savait pas quoi faire, ses mains étaient sur ses genoux, il n'avait pas d'idée où plutôt il avait trop mal pour jouer, pas à sa cuisse mais dans son coeur, il savait au fond de lui qu'il avait bien fait de la repousser, il ne voulait plus souffrir comme ça, il avait eu mal quand elle était partie, quand il avait trouvé son lit vide, quand il avait su pour ses fiancailles. Il ne vouliat plus avoir mal, il voulait tout oublier, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas, il avait un fils maintenant et il ne voulait pas l'oublier ni le perdre.

Il commença à jouer doucement une mélodie qu'il avait entendu à la radio, il se souvenait des paroles, il ne les chanta pas mais après avoir joué du piano il ne put s'empêcher de les écrire pour tenter de se prouver qu'il avait tort et que cette chanson ne collait pas à Cameron

They didn't have you where I come from - Ils ne t'avaient pas là d'où je viens  
Never knew the best was yet to come - Je ne savais pas que le meilleur était à venir  
Life began when I saw your face - Ma vie à commencer quand j'ai vu ton visage  
And I hear your laugh like a serenade - Et j'entends ton rire comme une sérénade

I slip in bed when you're asleep - Je me glisse dans ton lit pendant que tu dors  
To hold you close and feel your breath on me - Pour me tenir contre toi et sentir ton souffle sur moi  
Tomorrow there'll be so much to do - Il y aura tellement de chose à faire demain  
So tonight I'll drift in a dream with you - Alors cette nuit je sombrerais dans un rêve avec toi

As you wander through this troubled world - Pendant que tu erres dans ce monde troublé  
In search of all things beautiful - A la recherhce de toutes les belles choses  
You can close your eyes when you're miles away - Il te suffit de fermer les yeux quand tu es à des kilomètres de distance  
And hear my voice like a serenade - Pour entendre ma voix comme une sérénade

Oui cette chanson correspondait bien à Cameron et à lui, à eux mais il ne se souvenait pas du refrain. Il devait parler à quelqu'un, il décida d'appeler Wilson, son ami arriva au bout d'un quart d'heure, House ne l'avait jamais appelé à cette heure si tardive, et au téléphone, il avait l'air déboussolé. Il entra chez House, sans frapper et vit son ami au piano mais sans jouer.

W : Qu'est ce que tu as ? Tu as l'air bizarre

H : Je crois que je ressent plus que de l'affection pour Cameron

W : Tu crois où tu es sur ?

H : Je ne sais pas vraiment

W : Moi je crois que tu le sais, c'est vrai tu passes le plus clair de ton temps avec elle, tu as l'air heureux et en plus tu te pose des questions que tu ne t'étais jamais posé avant. Alors qu'en dis tu ?

H : Je ne sais pas

W : Réfléchi, tu viens toi même de te l'avouer, en me disant que tu avais des doutes sur tes sentiments, tu pense à elle s'en arrêt je le sais, depuis un mois tu passe ton temps avec elle et quand ce n'est pas le cas tu ne pense qu'à elle, tu te demandes ce qu'elle fait, tu me parles de ton fils dès qu'on se voit et tu ne peut pas t'empêcher de dire du bien d'elle. Tu es amoureux Greg, il faut juste que tu te l'avoue à toi même

H : Je crois que je l'aime

Il hésita un moment avant de continuer

H : Non je sais que je l'aime

W : Et bien c'est pas trop tôt, tu lui as parler de ça, de ce que tu croyais resentr bien que tu en sois sur maintenant

H : Non, je ne pense pas que je le dois, je ne veux pas..

W : La ferme House, d'accord ? Tu ne veux pas quoi être heureux, avoir une famille, aimer ? Cameron est tout pour toi avec Nicky, ils sont ta famille que tu le veuilles où non. Il faut que tu te décides

H : Je l'ai perdu, pour de bon ce soir

W : De quoi tu parles ?

H : Elle est venu chez moi ce soir, d'ailleur ça ne fait pas une heure qu'elle est partie, elle m'a embrassée mais je n'ai pas pu, au début j'ai répondu à son baiser mais ensuite je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête mais je l'ai repoussée

W : Tu l'as embrassé et tu as fui pourquoi ?

H : Parce qu'elle est marié

W : Tu as couché avec elle alors qu'elle était fiancée je te signale et maintenant vous avez un enfant ensemble. Ne prends pas l'escuse qu'elle est marié, tu l'as repoussé parce que tu as peur, parce que tu l'aimes et que tu n'as pas aimé comme ça depuis je ne sais pas quand. Je ne sais même pas si tu as déja aimé quelqu'un comme tu l'aimes elle

H : Tais toi

W : Non, House tu te complais dans ton malheur depuis trop longtemps.

H : Elle est malheureuse avec moi, sinon elle n'aurais pas épousé ce Chase

W : Elle a épousé Chase car elle pensait que jamais tu ne l'as rendrait heureuse, mais elle l'est depuis un mois elle sourit tout les jours. En plus tu as l'air bien avec ton fils

H : Je dois m'occuper de lui et assumer

W : Tu te mens à toi même en disant ça et tu le sais, tu es heureux avec lui, tu es heureux avec eus deux

House ne répondit pas Wilson le laissa réfléchir il en avait besoin, il quitta l'appartement de son ami et rentra chez lui. House se réinstalla à son piano et joua la berceuse qu'il jouait toujours à Nicky et puis il se demandait si son ami n'avait pas raison, depuis qu'il connaissait son fils il ne souffrait plus vraiment, que ce soit à le jambe où dans son coeur en miette. La souffrance avait prit une souffrance tellement envahissante dans sa vie qu'il pensait ne jamais s'en débarasser, il ne pensait pas vivre un jour sans. Mais un beau jour il s'est rendu compte que quelque chose avait changé, il ne comprenait pas cette nouvelle sensation et puis il s'est rendu compte de ce que s'est. Merci Wilson pensa t-il. Il était heureux et il en prenait enfin confiance

**Voilà j'espère que tu dormiras mieux ce soir Aliwill, mon esprit s'est mis à fuser alors voilà**


	17. Larmes et conséquences

**Voilà la suite j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire, bon en cemoment je n'ai pa la moindre idée du déroulement de ce chapitre donc surprise**

Chapitre 17 : Larmes et conséquences

Cameron était dans sa voiture, elle devait récupérer Nicky chez Forman et Treize, mais elle ne pouvait pas y aller comme ça, elle pleurait encore, moins qu'il y a une huere mais dès qu'elle pensait à Lui, les larmes se méttaient à couler seules sans qu'elle le veuille. Mais elle devait récupérer son fils et elle avait besoin de parler, il accepterait peut-être de l'écouter malgré l'heure tardive. Elle regarda sa montre et elle vit qu'il était en effet plus de vingt deux heures.

Elle arriva chez ses amis, elle essuya les dernières larmes sur ses joues et frappa à leur porte. Forman vint lui ouvrir, il vit que son amie avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient rougis et brillaient. Cameron luttaient ontre larmes qui voulaient encore couler, elle ne voulait pas se montrer si fragile devant eux, elle vit que Treize dormait déja elle décida donc de récupérer son fils et de s'en aller aussitôt, elle avait un déménagement à préparé même s'il état tard, de toutes façon elle ne pourrait pas s'endormir facilement

For : Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

C : Rien du tout

For : Et c'est pour ça que tu pleures,

C : Je ne pleures pas

For : Et ça c'est quoi ?

Cameron ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer, elle tenta de se calmer mais en vain, Forman se raprocha d'elle et tenta de la consoler, il lui demanda de lui raconter. Ce qu'elle fit. Et sans s'en rendre compte elle s'endormit sur le canapé dans le salon

Le lendemain Treize se réveille en preimière, elle alla dans le salon et vit que Nicky était toujours là, dans le petit lit d'appoint. Elle vit Cameron endormie sur le canapé quand elle entendit le bébé commencer à pleurer, elle s'approcha rapidement du lit pour que sa mère ne se réveille pas et le prit dans ses bras. Elle le changea et lui donna à manger, puis Forman se réveilla, il vit sa petite amie avec Nicky, il s'approcha d'elle

Tre : Je suppose que ça s'est mal passé ?

For : Exact, elle s'est endormie après avoir pleuré

Tre : La pauvre.

Cameron se réveilla une heure plus tard, elle se leva et un quart d'heure plus tard, elle remercia ses amis et rentra chez elle.

Elle commença à faire quelques cartons, elle tenta de ne pas pleurer devant son fils car il avait beau n'avoir qu'un an elle voulait être forte devant lui, pourtant elle avait envie de pleurer mais elle se retenait. Elle s'est retenue toute la journée mais quand son fils s'endormit le soir elle ne put retenir les larmes et recommença à pleurer.

Le lendemain Cameron appela Forman et lui dit qu'elle ne pouvait plus rester à Princeton plus longtemps, elle avait demandé à son oncle de l'héberger le temps qu'elle trouve un appartement et il avait accepté. Elle partait ce jour là.

Forman était dans la salle de travail avec les autres quand House entra dans la pièce, il avait l'air de ne pas avoir dormis de la nuit ce qui ne lui étit sans doute jamais arrivé étant donné qu'il rentrait toujours chez lui avant tout le monde. Il avait vraiment l'air ailleurs, heureusement qu'il n'y avait pas de cas, car il n'était surement pas en état de travailler

House se rendit ensuite dans son bureau, il y resta pendant deux bonnes heures sans bouger, il réfléchiisait à ce qu'il avait ENFIN compris, il se demandait si il devait lui en parler, il le voulait mais il avait peur de sa réaction, il risqauit beaucoup, de perdre Nicky et de la perdre elle. Mais il devait lui dire, il le devait pour lui, il ne voulait plus avoir mal, et il savait que même si elle le repoussait il souffrirait mais il aurait une bonne raison

H : Forman dans mon bureau

Il se leva et se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron

For : Qu'est ce qu'il y a House

H : Je veux que vous me disiez où habite Cameron, je ne connais pas l'adresse exacte de la maison qu'ils se sont achetés

For : Elle ne vous a rien dit ?

H : Non quoi ?

For : Je ne crois pas qu'elle veuille que je vous le dise

H : Soit vous me le dites soit je vire numéro treize

Voyant que Forman était surpris, House continua

H : Vous vous croyiez assez malin pour me duper, je sais que vous êtes toujours ensemble donc... Où habite Cameron ?

For : Elle ne vit plus avec Chase, elle loue un petit appartement dans le centre ville

H : Pourquoi, ne vit-elle plus avec Chase ?

For : Elle va divorcer, elle a donner les papiers à Chase.

H : Pourquoi ne m'a -t-elle rien dit ?

For : Qu'est ce que j'en sais moi ?

H : Bon où est-elle alors ?

For : Elle doit encore être chez elle, son avion ne part que dans deux heures

H : Comment ça un avion où va -t-elle ?

For : Elle ne vous à rien dit non plus à propos de ça ?

H : Non à propos de quoi ?

For : Elle part pour San Fransisco, à cause de vous. Elle est venu hier chez moi elle m'a tout raconté et elle ne veut plus supporter tout ça alors elle part, elle m'a dit qu'elle vous enverrait des nouvelles de Nicky toutes les semaines et qu'elle viendrait vous voir pendant ses vacances

House n'écoutait plus, il sortit de son bureau alors que Treize y entra

Tre : Où est ce qu'il va ?

For : Je crois qu'il va retrouver Cameron

Tre : Oh, et tu crois que ça va aller

For : Si il évite de faire le con ça devrait aller si ça se trouve elle restera là

Forman espérait vraiment que son patron parvienne à convaincre la jeune femme de rester mais il craignait tout autant que House ne soit pas à la hauteur, après tout il s'agissait de House, de House. Il était tout sauf sensible, il n'était pas capable de ne pas la faire souffrir volontairement. Il devrait faire un gros effort pour être "courtois" avec elle mais malgrés tout Forman espérait. Et Treize aussi

**Voilà pour vous, cette fic touche à sa fin normalement, deux chapitre peut-être trois sauf si j'ai plus d'imagination mais elle s'amenuise donc je ne sais pas, vous verrez **

**A bientôt**

**Reviews please**


	18. A coeur ouvert

**Voilà mon chapitre préféré sans doute, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

Chapitre 18 : ... A coeur ouvert

House avait enfourché sa moto et filait droit voir l'appartement de Cameron, il avait du s'y reprendre à deux fois car il avait oublié de demander à Forman l'adresse de la jeune femme. Il était remonté à son bureau où Forman l'attendait encore celui ci lui avait tendu un papier avec une adresse inscrite dessus. House s'y dirigeait à vive allure, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Non pas elle, il avait besoin d'elle et il ne la laisserait pas partir sans rien dire et sans rien faire.

Cameron pendant ce temps finissait de remplir son coffre, elle avait tout préparé pour le départ, Nicky était installé dans son siège auto, il jouait avec un stétoscope que House lui avait donné. Elle avait tout prévu, des déménageurs viendraient lui amener les meuble quand elle aura trouvé un appartement. Forman avait dit qu'il surveillerait que tout se passerait bien. Elle l'avait remercié mais le coeur n'y était pas, elle aurait préféré rester.

Le coffre était plein, elle le referma, puis elle essuya des larmes qui venaient de couler encore une fois malgré elle, puis elle entendit son fils demander après elle, elle alla le voir. Elle se pencha au dessus de lui, et lui parla gentiment

C : On va faire un long voyage mon bébé, d'abord on va à l'aéroport, pour prendre un avion comme ton jouet et ensuite on va aller vivre dans une grande ville

Elle savait que son bébé ne comprenait pas grand chose mais elle voulait parler à quelqu'un et au moin Nicky ne la jugerait pas. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de verser encore quelques larmes. Et puis elle entendit la voix de son fils

Ni : Papa

C : Non mon chéri, papa ne viens pas avec nous, il va rester ici. Je suis désolé Nicky

Ni insistant : Papa !!

Cameron ne put s'empêcher de pleurer encore. "Décdément" pensa -t-elle " Je suis une vraie cascade"

C : Ecoute Nicky, j'aurais tellement aimé rester ici et voir ton père tout les jours mais...

.... : Rien ne t'empêches de le faire

Cameron se retourna et vit l'homme devant elle. House. Il était là, juste devant elle et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle l'aimait malgré le fait qu'il l'ai blessé, la veille au soir

C : Je dois partir

H : Non tu n'es pas obligé

C : Si je le suis, je ne peux pas rester, pas après ce qui s'est passé hier

H : Je suis un con. Mais bon, ça tu le sais déja

C : Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir

H : Je n'aurais pas du te repousser, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai pris peur je crois. Mais je veux que tu saches que je suis heureux avec vous deux. Je sais ce que tu vas penser, moi heureux impossible

C : J'ai un avion à prendre

H : Non ne pars pas s'il te plais

C : Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça

H : Moi je ne VEUX pas continuer comme ça, écoute moi, depuis que tu es revenue je m'imagine ce qui aurait pu se passer si tu n'étais pas partie ce matin là, si tu avais attendu que je me reveille avant de partir, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé, mais je sais que j'aurais préféré.

C : Laisse moi partir, ne rend pas les choses plus difficile qu'elles ne le sont déja

House regardait Cameron qui s'apprétait à entrer dans sa voiture, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte, il ne savait pas quoi faire où dire pour qu'elle reste. Il n'avait pas le choix, elle allait partir.

H : Je t'aime

Il avait dit ces mots très bas, comme s'il voulait lui dire mais quand même temps il avait peur de lui dire et à vrai dire c'était le cas. Elle se retourna, les larmes aux yeux. Elles se posaient un tas de question. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Le pensait-il ? Que devait-elle dire? Et si jamais il mentait que se passerait-il ?

C : Ne me mens pas

H : Je ne te mens pas, je t'aime Alison, tu entends c'est la vérité, je me le cache depuis trop longtemps mais je ne te mens pas.

C : Pourquoi me dis tu ça maintenant ?

H : Parce que je le pense et que je veux que tu restes ici, avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu partes loin de moi, je vous veux tout les deux, toi et Nicky. Je t'en pris... Restes

House voyait Cameron pleurer, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que cette fois c'était des larmes de joies. Elle rêvait de ce moment depuis longtemps et maintenant que c'était enfin arrivé, elle ne trouvat rien d'autre à faire que pleurer. House se rapprocha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

C : Je ne veux pas partir

H : Alors restes

C : Tu es sérieux ?

H : Je vous veux tout les deux, enfin si vous voulez bien de moi, parce que sinon je...

C : Arrêtes un peu, tu sais très bien qu'on veut de toi. Nicky t'adore et moi je t'aime. Je t'aime

H : Alors tu restes ?

C : Oui je restes

H : Merci Alison

Soudain une petite voix se fit entendre

Ni : Papa

H : Oui je suis là

Il s'approcha de la porte arrière, il tenta de le détacher mais sa jambe lui fit mal. Cameron le vit

C : Attends je le prends

Elle détacha Nicky et le prit dans ses bras, le bonhomme tendit les bras à son père, celui ci le prit avec plaisir dans son bras gauche. Cameron regarda ce spéctacle attendrie. House continuait de regarder son fils et il tendit le bras droit à Cameron. Bras où elle fut ravie de se blotir.

H : Je ne te laisse pas fiston, jamais. Je vous garde ta mère et toi

C : Tu veux bien me le redire

House savait de quoi Cameron parlait, elle voulait être sure que ce qu'il disait était vrai et il comprenait

H : Je t'aime, je vous aime tout les deux

C : Je t'aime aussi et je sais que Nicky t'adore.

Ni : Papa

H : Il commence à faire froid, tu ne veux pas qu'on rentre ?

C : Si.

Ils rentrèrent tout les deux dans l'appartement de Cameron, ils discutèrent toute la journée en s'occupant de leur fils. Le soir ils le couchèrent. Après ça ils allèrent se coucher. Le lendemain Cameron se dit que cette nuit avait été encore plus belle que la première qu'ils avaient eu car cette fois ci elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas à partir et puis de toute façon vu comment House la tenait contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle parte encore une fois. Elle avait un sourir sur les lèvres. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, pas une fois

C : Je ne vais partir tu sais.

H : C'est juste au cas où, tu m'as manquée tu sais

C : Toi aussi tu m'as manqué

**Chapitre totalement guimauve mais bon il est quand même bien non ?**

**Reviews**


	19. Des changements à faire

**Voilà encore un chap**

Chapitre 19 : Des changements à faire

Cameron et House étaient encore dans le lit, ils ne parlaient pas, ils restaient juste l'un contre l'autre. Ils appréciaient cette proximité, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proche. Et ça leur convenait, ils étaient si bien ensemble. Ils étaient enfin ensemble. Ils avaient attendus deux ans de se retrouver et maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, ils feraient tout leur possible pour le rester

H : Allison ?

C : Oui ?

H : Tu ne partiras pas ?

C : Non, jamais

House ressera son étreinte sur la jeune femme, elle souriait encore plus, ses bras lui avaient tant manqués ces deux dernières années. Elle avait rêvé de cette nuit des centaines de fois, si ce n'est plus, et maintenant qu'elle pouvait enfin profiter de lui elle était heureuse, certes elle aurait un tas de choses à régler avant que tout devienne parfait pour elle, pour eux. Mais elle serait patiente, elle attendrait autant de temps qu'il le faudrait et elle savait que ce jour arriverait

Ils se levèrent finalement, Nicky avait faim, pour la première fois House put lui donner son petit déjeuner, Cameron regardait ce spéctacle encore avec le sourir aux lèvres, elle savait qu'elle avait un tas de chose à régler mais pour l'instant elle ne voulait pas y penser, elle voulait juste profiter de ces instants de bonheur.

Une heure plus tard, House voyait qu'elle avait l'air soucieuse, il ne voulait pas qu'elle ai peur alors il alla lui parler

H : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

C : Je ne sais plus où j'en suis, tout va si vite

H : Je ne trouve pas que ça aille si vite, ça fait deux ans qu'on attends ça

C : Oui je sais et je suis heureuse mais j'ai tellement de choses à régler

H : Comment ça ?

C : J'ai donner mon préavis à mon propriétaire, d'ici deux semaines je n'aurais plus d'appartement et puis j'ai aussi donner ma démission à Cuddy

H : Pour ton appart ce n'est rien y'a de la place chez moi, enfin si tu veux bien sur

C : Tu es vraiment sur de toi ?

H : Certains, je ne veux plus être seul, sans vous deux

Elle se rapprocha de lui et se cala contre son torse, elle souriait en voyant Nicky jouer avec la télécommande de la télé et le petit n'avait pas arrêter d'appuiyer sur les boutons jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe, par hasard, sur le soap opéra préféré de son père. " Décidément c'est son père tout craché" pensa t-elle

C : Et pour Cuddy ?

H : J'ai mon idée, si tu es d'accord

C : Comment ça ?

H : Tu voudrais revenir dans mon équipe ? Je te promets de ne plus être désagréable avec toi

C : J'adorerais mais tu as déja quatres collaborateurs, Cuddy ne voudra jamais

H : Je virerais Parke, ce type, je le déteste

C : Tu n'en as pas le pouvoir, depuis notre démission, Cuddy gère toutes tes décisions

H : C'est vrai, mais Cuddy en a le pouvoir, elle déteste Parke au moins autant que moi. Ecoute je suis sur qu'elle préfèrerait largement que ce soit toi qui travail avec moi plutôt que ce cinglé et moi aussi

C : Je ne peux pas travailler le week-end, la crèche de Nicky est fermée

H : Bah tu resteras chez nous, qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

C : J'adorerais, ça me manque tout ça et toi aussi tu me manques

H : Autre chose, tu as des nouvelles de ton mari ?

C : Non, aucune, je ne sais pas si il a signé les papiers, quand je suis partie il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait encore et même si je lui ai dit que moi non, je crois qu'il pense toujours avoir une chance

H : Il devra se faire une raison. Bon on ferait mieux d'aller voir Cuddy pour lui parler de ta réembauche

C : On est samedi

H : Ce n'est rien on emmène Nicky avec nous

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital une demi heure plus tard. Cameron se dirigea vers la salle de travail. Elle vit Forman, Treize, Taub et Parke, ses deux amis ne furent pas surpris de la voir avec Nicky. Ils se levèrent alos que Parke lisait un magazine.

For : J'aurais juré qu'il changerait d'avis au dernier moment et qu'il te laisserait partir

C : Je suis contente que tu te sois trompés

Tre : Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ?

C : Il veut que je vive chez lui et que je retravaille ici avec vuos

Soudain, Parke leva les yeux de son magazine alors que taub ne comprenait rien à la situation

Pa : Chouette un joli minois de plus dans l'équipe, ça nous changeras de geule de singe.

Il dit ça en désignant Forman, quand Nicky poussa un hurlement

Pa : Waouh, il hurle bien ce petit diable

Pendant ce temps House était dans le bureau de Cuddy, il lui dit pour lui et Cameron, elle ne parut pas vraiment surprise mais quand lui annonça qu'il était le père de Nicky, là elle était surprise. Il lui dit ensuite qu'il voulait qu'elle revienne travailler pour lui à la place de Parke elle eut une réaction légèrement inattendue

Cu : Merci mon dieu

H : Pardon !!

Cu : Je me fiche de tout ce qui se passe entre vous et Cameron mais vous allez enfin me débarassez de cet abruti et croyez moi je suis on ne peut plus heureuse de me débarasser de ce type qui n'en a rien à faire de son boulot

H : Alors, elle peut revenir ?

Cu : Quand elle veut

H : Bon je dois aller virer Parke

Cuddy suivit House, elle devrait affirmer à Parke cette décision qui lui faisait tant plaisir. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le bureau de House ils purent entendre ce même Parke dire du mal de Ncky

Pa : Waouh, il hurle bien ce petit diable

House entrant : Qui est-ce qui vous permet de traiter mon fils de diable ?

Taub comprenant enfin : Votre fils ? Alors vous et Cameron vous...

H : Oui

House s'approcha de la jeune femme et tendit les bras pour pouvoir prendre son fils, leur fils. Elle lui tendit avec plaisir et Taub parut surpris mais ne dit rien.

House avait Nicky dans les bras, celui ci se tenait tranquil dans les bras de son père. Alors que House faisait rire le petit, il releva la tête de son petit bout et fixa Parke

H : Au fait vous êtes viré

Pa : Quoi !! vous êtes sérieux ?

H : Oui

Pa : Et pourquoi ?

H : Parce que je préfère largement avoir Allison dans mon équipe plutôt qu'un imbécile dans votre genre qui se fiche de tout ce qu'on lui dit, d'accord je suis comme ça, mais moi c'est pour casser les piéds à mon monde mais vous c'est juste parce que vous vous trouver supérieur à tous.

Cu : J'ai rempli votre lettre de renvoi et elle prend effet maintenant

Parke sortit quelques secondes plus tard, Cuddy laissa House et Cameron partir, ils avaient besoin de se trouver, Cameron était moins soucieuse que le matin même mais elle craignait encore que tout ne soit qu'un rêve. House était là avec elle, il ne la laissait pas seule un seul instant et elle adorait ça. Elle se sentait aimée, plus que jamais et surtout elle s'était sentie aimé cette journée là plus que durant la période de son mariage avec Chase.

Elle était heureuse mais elle devait régler encore une chose, son divorce, elle n'avait toujours pas de nouvelle de Chase. Mais elle voulait ces papiers, elle allait lui parler mais pas aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui elle profitait de sa nouvelle famille, de House, l'homme qu'elle aimait et de son fils qu'elle chérissait.

**Voilà la suite bientôt il doit rester deux chapitre avant la fin, snif snif. Mais bon toutes bonne chose à une fin **


	20. Confrontation

**Voilà, le chapitre où ce koala de mes cauchemars va souffrir, pour ceux qui savent de quoi je parle, je vous préviens, il va avoir mal dans son petit coeur d'australien**

Chapitre 20 : Confrontation

Deux jours, cela faisait déja deux jours que Cameron avait faillit commettre la plus belle erreur de sa vie en s'en allant, deux jours que House lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, deux jours qu'elle était heureuse à un point qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer.

Mais aujourd'hui elle parlerait à Chase, elle le devait, elle voulait oublier ces deux années de mariage complétement ratées, elle voulait revivre, avec House et Nicky. C'était un lundi, House travaillait, Nicky était à la garderie, elle avait prévenu House de sa visite à Chase et le dagnosticien ne semblait pas ravie de la décision de la jeune femme, elle l'avait rassuré du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais se n'était pas suffisant House ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit. Mais il la laissa y aller quand même

Elle arriva chez Chase vers treize heures, celui ci ne travaillait pas les lundis après-midi, elle voulait attendre la fin du déjeuner mai elle n'avait pas faim, elle était donc partie plus tôt. Elle sonna, elle attendit qu'il vienne ouvrir, quand il la vit, il semblait heurex de la voir mais elle voulait le voir juste pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur

Ch : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

C : Je dois te parler, à propos de nous deux

Ch : Tu veux revenir ?

C : Non !! je veux juste que tu signe ces papiers et recommencer ma vie

Ch : Avec House ?

C : Oui, exactement

Ch : ll ne te rendra jamais heureuse, tu le sais

C : En tout cas depuis deux jours où il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait il me rend très heureuse plus que durant nos années de mariage, il s'occupe de Nicky et il ne me juge pas des choses que j'ai pu faire

Ch : Tu ne l'as pas trompé à ce que je sache

C : Non, mais je lui ai menti en me mariant avec toi, en ne lui disant pas qu'il avait un fils, en lui disant que j'était heureuse avec toi, que je t'aimais et que je ne l'aimais pas. Mais il m'a pardonné

Ch : Moi aussi je t'ai pardonné

C : Arrêtes de me mentir, tu ne me touchais pas, tu ne m'as pas embrassé depuis la naissance de Nicky

Sur ces mots, Chase s'approcha de Cameron, celle ci recula mais il était rapide et avant qu'elle n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit il l'avait embrassé, elle se débatait mais il ne l'achait pas prise et c'est à ce moment que House débarqua et colla son poing sur la figure du Chase. "Mon héros" pensa Cameron ( clin d'oeil à une review d'Aliwill ). House s'approcha de Cameron qui se réfugia dans ses bras

H : Tu vas bien ?

C : Oui, merci

Chase qui se releva difficilement regardait ce spéctacle avec horreur, il voyait Cameron dans les bras de House et elle semblait ravie

Ch : Elle est à moi

House montrant un tas de papiers qu'il avait danns la main : Non pas d'après les papiers que vous avez signés

Ch : Je vais porter plainte pour effraction, vous êtes entré chez moi sans me demander la permission et sans y avoir été invité

H : Pas vraiment non, cette maison est encore à Allison jusqu'à ce que la question du partage de vos bien soit réglée et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle porte plainte contre moi. Allison ?

C : Bien sur que non, tu es le bienvenu ici

H : Vous voyez

Ch : Elle n'est pas à vous

H : Effectivement car contrairement à vous, moi je la conçois pas comme un objet. Mais je comprends un peu votre réaction, je ne la laisserait pas partir sans essayer de la retenir mais si jamais elle me dit qu'elle ne veut plus de moi, alors je me retirerais. C'est elle qui décide

Ch : Et si elle veut revenir vers moi ?

C : Tu peux toujours rêver Chase, ça n'arriveras pas, jamais !!

Ch : Tu n'auras rien, je vais tout garder

H : Aucun soucis, je peux lui offrir tout ce dont elle a besoin, elle vit déja chez moi

House voyait la réaction de Chase, il était surpris

H : Oui, elle vit chez moi. Quant-à Nicky, vous ne l'avez pas reconnu quand il est né donc techiquement il n'a jamais été votre fils

Ch : Je peux toujours le faire

C : Tu ne feras pas ça ??

H : Ne t'inquiètes pas Allison, j'ai juste à faire un test de paternité qui montrera que je suis le père de Nicky et il ne pourra pas

Ch : Je t'en pris Allie

C : Ne m'appelles pas comme ça, je déteste ce surnom. Et je en veux pas revenir vers toi, jamais je ne t'aime pas, et je crois en y réfléchissant bien que je t'ai jamais vraiment aimé. Ca à toujours été lui que j'aimais, tu t'en doutais j'en sui sure

H : Et puis, de toute façon, j'ai bien l'intention de faire en sorte que Cameron "soit à moi" comme vous le dites si bien

Ch : De quoi vous parlez ?

H : Je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'elle accepte de m'épouser, je suis même près à la supplier

Cameron était surprise, jamais ils n'avaient parlé mariage, c'est vrai que leur relation débutait seulement mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'il voulait l'épouser.

House voyait qu'elle était surprise, il souriait, il aimait tellemnt la voir ainsi masi il craignait qu'elle ne veuille pas se marier à nouveau après un mariage désastreux. Il sentit qu'elle se ressera un peu plus fort contre lui

C : Tu n'auras pas à me supplier

Ch : Tu ne vas pas te marier avec lui ?

C : Si il me le demande alors oui, j'accepterais, je n'ai aucune raison de refuser, en plus maintenant on est divorcé donc je ne vois pas ce qui m'en empêcherais.

Ch : Je t'aime toujours

C : Quand est ce que tu vas comprendre que moi non, je ne t'aime pas, et je ne veux plus t'avoir dans ma vie

Chase regardait Cameron, elle avait raison, elle avait l'air si heureuse dans les bras de House qui ne la lachait pas, elle n'avait rien dit quand elle l'avait vu débarquer. Comme ci elle savait qu'il viendrait.

C : On y va ?

H : Avec plaisir

Ils sortirent tout les deux avec le dossier dans les mains de House, elle n'était plus à lui, définitivement, il ne pourrait plus remettre se moment à plus tard, House avait réussi à l'avoir alors qu'il s'était juré de ne jamais la lui laisser. Mais s'était sans compter sur Nicky, qui les avait aidé à se trouver, enfin à de retrouver. Chase se dit qu'il aurait du lui dire qu'il n'était pas prèt à avoir un enfant, peut-être qu'elle aurait avorté et que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Elle n'aurait pas eu de bébé de House et donc pas de divorce, plus de House, jamais, mais voilà elle avait House et il refuserait sans doute de la laisser partir.

Il avait mal, il se sentait mal, sans elle, il l'avait toujours aimé et il était persuadé que elle aussi et ce qui lui faisait autant mal c'était de savoir maintenant qu'il avait tort, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'elle ne l'avait probablement jamais aimé, elle s'était rabatu lui car elle pensait ne jamais avoir House mais là elle avait House, celui qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

Chase avait mal, il souffrait mais bizarrement il s'y attendait

**Enfin débarrassé du Koala, pour l'instant en tout cas XD ne vous en faites pas je ne vais pas faire souffri nos Hameron préféré quand même**


	21. Une année à rattraper

**Voilà la suite le chapitre 21 qui est centré sur House/ Cameron**

Chapitre 21 : Une année à rattraper

Il était tard, la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avec Chase avait lbéré Cameron, elle était heureuse de se sentir enfin libéré de son ex-mari, elle avait House et il lui avait promis de ne pas la laisser, il avait même parlé de mariage mais elle n'avait pas insisté, si il voulait la demander en mariage, il le ferait et elle accepterait, elle le voulait lui et ferait tout son possible pour le garder près d'elle.

House quant-à lui savait ce à quoi pensait Cameron, il savait qu'elle avait peur qu'il parte, qu'il change d'avis mais lui il aussi avait des petits soucis conscernant cette relation. Il était en colère, pas contre Cameron, mais contre Chase, Chase avait vécu un an avait Nicky, avec son propre fils et il lui en voulait d'avoir vécu des moments forts de la vie de son fils que lui ne pourrait jamais vivre, il aurait aimé assisté à tout ces évènements

Cameron remarquait le malaise de House, elle ne comprenait pas, tout semblait si bien aller depuis ces derniers jours et là il semblait distant avec elle comme il était avant, et ça elle ne pouvait pas le suporter. Elle devait lui parler mais elle avait peur de sa réaction, peur qu'il la repousse encore une fois

C : Pourquoi agis tu comme ça ?

H : Comme quoi ?

C : Arrêtes un peu, tu m'évites depuis qu'on est revenu de chez Chase, ensuite quand on a été chercher Nicky à la crèche tu ne m'as pas adressé la parole. Je ne veux plus supporter que l'on m'évite je ne le pourrais pas, je l'ai supporter pendant plus d'un an et je...

Elle fut coupé dans sa phrase par House qui l'embrassait, le baiser était d'abord innocent mais il prit une tournure plus enflammé, House voulait qu'elle comprenne qu'il l'aimait et que quoiqu'il fasse il s'excuserait toujours. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit qu'il l'évitait, il voulait juste qu'elle sache, qu'elle sache, tout ce qu'il pensait, tout sans exeption. House se retira et Cameron le regarda dans les yeux et la seule chose qu'elle put voir en dehors de l'amour qu'il lui portait était de la tristesse

C : Qu'est ce que tu as ?

H : Je me rend compte que je ne connais pas mon fils, Chase le connait plus que moi et ça m'énerve

C : Tu dis n'importe quoi, Nicky t'adore et il n'a jamais appelé Chase "papa", et je n'ai jamais vu Chase regarder Nicky comme toi tu le fais. Arrêtes de te faire du mal. Je t'en pris, je n'aime pas te voir comme ça

H : Je sais qu'il m'adore et je l'aime moi aussi mais Chase a vecu avec lui pendant un an. Il a assisté à tout les moments important de la vie d'un bébé, son premier sourire, ses premiers pas, son premier mot. Je donnerais tout pour pouvoir les voir

C : Je suis désolé

H : Pourquoi ?

C : Parce que je en t'ai rien dit à propos de Nicky, si je t'avais prévenu avant tu aurais pu tout vivre.

H : C'est vrai mais aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre je ne t'en veux pas, je regrette c'est tout

C : Tu sais Chase n'était jamais là pour Nicky, au début il le prenait quand il dormait mais dès qu'il se réveillait je le prenait à mon tour pour qu'il ne voit rien, il n'a pas été là pour les moments important. Son premier mot à été "maman" et la première fois qu'il à dit "papa" c'était devant toi. J'ai filmé ses premiers pas, tu veux les voir ?

H : Tu les as ici ?

C : C'est une des seules choses dont je ne me sépare jamais, je la garde toujours quand je vais ailleurs, comme ça je peux le voir. J'étais toute seule ce jour là, je venais d'acheter une caméra pou filmer le premier anniversaire de Nicky, il restait encore un mois mais je voulais apprendre à m'en servir avant.

H : Et ?

C : J'avais enfin compris, j'ai dit à Nicky de me regarder, il s'est levé et à avancé vers moi sans hésiter où presque

H : Je veux le voir

C : Va t'asseoir, je vais la chercher

Cameron alla chercher la fameuse vidéo qui était en fait un DVD, elle le mit dans le lecteur de House puis alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, elle resta distante de peur que malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit il lui en voulait. House le remarqua et s'approcha de Cameron, il l'a prit dans ses bras et elle se laissa aller

H : Je ne t'en veux pas alors arrêtes d'avoir peur

C : Promis

La vidéo commença, House regardait avec plaisir, il vit son fils tout d'abord. Nicky était assis à quelques mètres de la caméra, il jouait avec un avion mignature, il souriait à pleine dents. Puis il entendit Cameron lui dire de le regarder et de venir. Et c'est à ce moment là, après quelques centimètres de quatres pattes que Nicky se décida à se lever et à avancer vers sa mère. Cameron avait posé la caméra sur le meuble à côté d'elle et s'était levé, elle avait pris Nicky dans ses bras et l'avait sérré dans se bras en lui disant plein de mots gentils.

House éteignit la télévision, il se leva et demanda à Cameron de faire de même, il la serra contre lui et elle se sentit mieux, elle comprenait qu'il veuille tout savoir sur son fils.

H : Merci Allison, merci

C : De rien, quand tu me poseras une qestion sur Nicky, j'y répondrais mais je t'interdit de dire que Chase connait plus Nicky que toi, il ne le connait pas, toi oui, tu sais comment le calmer pour qu'il dorme, tu sais le consoler quand il pleure, et tu as vu ses premiers pas.

H : Chase n'a rien vu ?

C : Non, je ne lui ai pas montré.

H : Je t'aime

C : Moi aussi je t'aime. Ne m'évites plus s'il te plait.

H : Promis, je vais prendre grand soin de toi.

Une heure plus tard House sortait de la douche alors que Cameron rangeait un peu le salon, elle trouva les paroles d'une chanson qu'elle connaissait mais écrite de la main de House.

H : J'ai écrit les paroles parce que je me suis dit que ça correspondait bien à notre relation mais je ne me souvenais pas du refrain.

C : Et maintenant ?

House prit le papier des mains de Cameron et écrivit le refrain, mais il ne lui donna pas, il s'installa derrière son piano, lui dit de venir s'asseoir à ses côtés et il commença à jouer et à chanter

**How long do you want to be loved - Combien de temps veut tu être aimée ?  
Is forever enough, is forever enough - Est ce que l'éternité te suffit, est ce que l'éternité te suffit  
How long do you want to be loved - Combien de temps veut tu être aimée ?  
Is forever enough - Est ce que l'éternité te suffit  
Cause I'm never, never giving you up - Car je te laisserais jamais, jamais tomber**

Cameron avait les larmes aux yeux, elle adorait qu'il pense ça d'elle, d'eux**  
**

H : Tu pourras toujours compter sur moi, Allison.

C : Je sais, je t'aime

H : Moi aussi je t'aime

**Voilà la suite bientôt avec un petit cadeau pour une certaine personne qui se reconnaitra peut-être**


	22. Une belle journée

Chapitre 22 : Une belle journée

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Cameron vivait avec House et elle adorait ça, elle l'aimait tellement et elle savait que c'était réciproque. Quant-à Nicky il adorait pouvoir voir son père tout les jours et Cameron avait le plaisir de voir House comme personne d'autre ne l'avait jamais vu, il était heureux et cela se voyait même à l'hôpital il semblait plus gentil en tout cas seulement de temps en temps sinon il restait le même. Il disait à Wilson qu'il avait une réputation à tenir, et Wilson ainsi que les autres avaient du mal à voir House ainsi surtout Chase il voyait Cameron et elle était heureuse, elle souriait tout le temps même quand elle travaillait. Elle n'était plus nerveuse, ni stréssée.

House quant-à lui adorait sa vie en couple et en tant que père de famille. Il aimait voir Nicky tout les jours et se sentir aimé, car il savait qu'il était aimé. Cameron lui disait souvent. Il avait toujours pensé que personne ne serait jamais capable de l'aimé mais il avait une famille et il savait qu'ils l'aimaient. Il avait aussi souvent pensé que jamais il ne pourrait rendre une femme heureuse mais il voyait que Cameron était heureuse, elle passait son temps avec lui quand ils avaient une pause. De toute façon House s'arrangeait pour être aussi souvent que possible avec elle.

Le soir suivant Cameron était dans le salon en train de bercer Nicky pour qu'il s'endorme quand House arriva, il s'asssit à côté d'elle et lui dit avec son air le plus sérieux qu'il devait lui parler.

Une semaine plus tard, Robert Chase était dans la rue, il se rendait au cinéma, il était près de dix huit heures, il passait ses soirées à l'extérieur. Il marchait tranquilement et au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes il apperçut Forman et Treize, cette dernière avait un bébé dans les bras, en s'approchant il reconnut aussitôt Nicky. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi c'était elle qui avait l'enfant.

Ch : Salut

Forman et Teize se retournèrent et étaient surpris de voir Chase

For : Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ch : Je suis libre de mes mouvements je te signale

For : Oui mais...

Ch : Qu'est ce que tu fais avec Nicholas ?

For : On s'occupe de lui pour le moment

Chase entendit des bruits de paroles derrière lui, il se retourna et vit avec horreur Cameron et House, main dans la main, ils souriaient plus que jamais, Cameron avait les cheveux attaché en une tresse africaine, et elle portait une robe de marié.

_Ch : Elle s'est mariée, avec lui, avec House, non ce n'est pas possible, elle ne peut pas l'aimer, il est tellement cynique, chiant, grossier, irrascible et si méchant. Pourquoi, elle a fait ça ? Je l'ame tellemnt, je suis capable de la rendre heureuse j'en suis sur alors pourquoi est-elle là avec lui. Devant cette petite chapelle avec ses amis et ceux de House._

Il vit Wilson sortir de la chappelle juste après eux

_Ch : Non c'est impossible, elle ne peut pas m'avoir fait ça, elle ne peut pas l'avoir épousé alors que ça fait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'elle a les papiers du divorce. Elle a déja tourné la page de nos deux ans ensembles, elle signe un papier et elle se remarie aussitôt. Non c'est impossble, impossible... Impossible._

Cameron qui vit son ex-mari, n'arrêta pas de sourire, c'était son mariage et personne, pas même Chase ne gâcherait ce jour. Elle était heureuse. Cameron se tourna vers son mari, l'embrassa sur la joue et lui demanda de la laisser quelques minutes. Il acquiesca en disant qu'il surveillait, il voulait surveiller Chase pour qu'il ne recommence pas ce qu'il avait fait quelques jours auparavant. Elle sourit et le regarda se diriger vers leur fils, il le prit dans ses bras et s'éloigna de quelques pas ainsi que leurs amis. Cameron s'avança vers Chase

C : Je t'avais dit que s'il me demandait j'accepterais

Ch : Mais enfin ça fait une semaine qu'on a divorcé

C : Peut-être mais ça fait deux ans que Greg et moi sommes une famille et plus de six ans que je suis amoureuse de lui.

Ch : Tu es quand même rapide. Tu demande le divorce et tu lui demande ensuite de se marier

C : C'est lui qui m'a demandé la semaine dernière, et je n'avais aucune raison de refuser

_**Flash Back**_

H : Il faut que je te parle

Cameron avait pris peur sur le coup, elle n'avait pas aimé son ton, il semblait si détaché comme il était avant. Elle crut qu'elle allait pleurer, elle avait envie de fuir sans savoir ce qu'il allait lui dire, elle avait si peur mais elle ignorait de quoi elle pouvait avoir peur. Peur de le perdre, peur qu'il parte, peur qu'il change d'avis peur qu'il ne l'aime pas. Oui, tout ça en même temps.

H : J'ai bien réfléchi depuis notre discussion avec Chase et....

Cameron n'écoutait plus, elle sentait qu'elle allait le perdre, et elle n'en avait pas envie du tout, elle avait tellement besoin de lui, terriblement besoin de lui. Si elle le perdait elle ne le supporterait pas.

H : Allison ? Allison ?

Cameron sortit enfin de sa léthargie, elle venait de l'entendre l'appeler. House posa sa main sur le front de la jeune femme pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre. Il semblait inquièt

H : Tu vas bien ?

C : Qu'est ce que tu veux me dire ?

H : Tu n'as rien écouté de ce que je viens de dire ?

House avait le sourir aux lèvres, il savait qu'Allison n'écoutait rien de ce qu'il disait mais il comprenait, il avait peur de ce qu'elle allait penser. Mais il lui en voulait un peu d'avoir peur car il savait que c'était le cas. Il lui avait promis de ne pas la laisser, de ne jamais l'abandonner

H : Je t'ai dit chez Chase que je ferait en sorte que tu acceptes de m'épouser et je voulait savoir si ce que tu avais dit était sérieux

C : J'étais sérieuse quand je disais que tu n'aurais pas à me supplier. Mais je ne te demande rien, si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrais, je veux juste être avec toi

H : Je me demandais juste si tu le voulais vraiment parce que après un mariage comme celui que tu viens de vivre et bien ça ne te donnerais peut-être pas envie de recommencer.

C : Je sais que tu me rendras heureuse, je le suis déja.

H : Alors tu veux m'épouer ?

C : Oui, bien sur que je veux t'épouser, je t'aime tellement

_**Fin Flash Back**_

C : Je l'aime Chase et il me rend heureuse. Alors laisse moi s'il te plait. Laisse nous

Cameron retourna voir son mari et se blotit contre lui, elle était heureuse c'est vrai. Elle avait House et Nicky et ses amis. Un test de paternité allait être fait pour le juge pour qu'il voit que House était bien le père de Nicky et pour que ce dernier puisse porter le nom de famille de ses deux parents.

C'était une très belle journée pour Cameron et pour House. Ils étaient heureux ensemble. Avec leur fils.


	23. Deux ans plus tard

Chapitre 23 : Deux ans plus tard

House était à son bureau, il venait de résoudre un nouveau cas, Forman et Treize rangeait les dossiers, Taub effaçait le tableau de House et Cameron était avec leur patient, elle ne changeait pas, elle s'occupait toujours de ses patients. Elle entra dans le bureau de House, lui fit un grand sourir et s'assit en face de lui. Ils començèrent à discuter de leur journée.

Cela faisait deux ans que Cameron re-travaillait pour son mari et il tenait sa promesse, il la laissait avoir des opinions et même si elle n'avait pas toujours raison, il lui parlait avec respect et surtout avec beaucoup d'amour. Il n'était jamais désagréable avec elle, et elle adorait le voir ainsi.

Ce qu'ils adoraient autant l'un que l'autre c'était leur vie, ensemble avec Nicky, le petit garçon venait d'avoir trois ans et il était un vrai mini-House, à la fois sa mère Allison house et son père Grégory House. Il était tout ausi tétu que son père, il n'écoutait rien de ce que disait les autres mais il était si adorable avec les gens qu'il voyait, il leur souriait et était très gentil. Un mix des deux parents au plus grand bonheur des époux

Quant-à Forman et Treize ils étaient depuis peu les parents d'un petit Alex, Treize voulait un enfant et elle avait par conséquent fait une Fécondation In Vitro avec un don d'ovule pour ne pas transmettre la maladie à son enfant. Forman avait accepté avec du recule mais il se disait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour avoir un enfant en pleine santé.

Environ une semaine plus tard Cameron se rendit dans le bureau de son mari, elle attendait qu'il revienne de ses consultations, elle devait lui parler de quelque chose d'important, elle avait un peu peur, elle stressait. Au bout d'un quart d'heure elle le vit entrer.

H : Tu vas bien ?

C : Je dois te parler, et je suis un peu nerveuse

H : Rien de grave ?

C : Disons que ça dépend du point de vue

H : Dis moi

C : Je suis enceinte

H : C'est vrai ?

C : Oui, j'ai fait le test deux fois et c'est sur

House se rapprocha de sa femme et la prit dans ses bras, il était heureux, un bébé, ils allaient avoir un deuxième bébé et il était heureux

H : Je peux savoir en quoi se serait une mauvaise nouvelle ?

C : Je ne sais pas.

Le soir même ils annoncèrent à leur fils qu'il allait avoir un petit frère où une petite soeur et Nicky fut ravi.

Ni : Je veux une tite soeur comme ça on sera deux garçons et deux filles

H : Oui une fille se serait bien, mais tu sais mon grand on ne choisit pas

Ni : Pourquoi ?

H : Bah en fait...

C : Non Greg tu ne vas pas lui dire ?

H : Mais il me demande

C : Chéri, il vient d'avoir trois ans

H : Mais...

C : Non tu ne lui dit rien, je te laisserais lui dire quand il sera en âge

Ni : Me dire quoi ?

H : Je te le dirais quand ta mère me donnera son accord. D'accord ?

Ni : D'accord papa

_Echographie des trois mois_

Cameron était dans la salle d'échographie, elle attendait le médecin, House entra et lui dit que comme ce crétin n'arrivait pas c'est lui qui ferait l'echographie. Cameron ne trouva rien à redire, il posa le gel sur le ventre de sa femme et plaça l'appareil. L'écran était tourné vers House. Il attendait de voir l'image nettement avant de le montrer à sa femme. Quand soudain il regarda dans le vide, il avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Cameron eut peur

C : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Greg, le bébé à un problème ?

H : Je ne dirais pas ça comme ça, mais disons que...

C : Je t'en pris dis moi ce qui se passe Greg

House tourna l'écran vers sa femme et celle ci le regarda avec étonnement

H : Chérie, je te présente nos enfants

En effet sur l'écran on pouvait voir deux embryons, dans le même oeuf

C : Deux bébés, mais Greg...

H : Ne dis rien, ce n'est pas si grave, il faudra juste déménager et acheter tout en double

C : Mais Greg tu adores notre appartement

H : Peut-être mais je vous aime encore plus toi et nos trois enfants, donc on va déménager, dans une appartement ou une maison avec au moins trois chambres

C : C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

H : Oui.

Tout le monde fut ravi d'apprendre la nouvelle et ils cherchaient déja un appartement, ils ne savaient pas vraiment si ils prendraient une maison où un appartement mais si c'était le deuxième il fallait un ascenseur à cause de la jambe de House, Cameron était heureuse de sa nouvelle vie. Elle avait un mari qu'elle aimait de tout son coeur, un fils de trois ans qu'elle adorait et elle attendait des jumeaux qu'elle attendait avec impatience.

_Echographie du cinquième mois_

Cameron était dans la salle d'examen, elle atendait encore le médecin et cette fois ci il arriva à l'heure. Bien sur House était avec elle, il attendait avec impatience de connaitre le sexe de ses bébés. Il voulait au moins une fille, il adorerait avoir une fille. Cameron était couché sur la table, House lui tenait la main, le médecin les rassura en disant qu'il n'y avait aucun problème avec les bébés. Ils furent tout les deux ravis de cette nouvelle.

H : Alors fille où garçon ?

Med : vous voulez vraiment savoir ?

H et C : Oui !!

Med : Bon alors, il y a une fille et.... Une autre fille. Félicitation

Les époux sortirent de la salle très heureux, ils décidèrent de garder ce détail pour eux, tout le monde le saurait bien assez vite,

House quant-à lui était ravi, il voulait au moin une fille et il allait en avoir deux. Deux peties filles qui étaient en parfaite santé.

_Echographie du huitième mois_

Tout était fin près pour accueillir les jumelles. Ils avaient acheter une maison pas très loin de l'hôpital. Elle était très grande et il y avait plus de chambre qu'ils n'en avaient besoin mais ils étaient heureux et ils avaient hâte de voir leurs filles.

L'echographie se passa à merveille, le médecin leur annonça que tout allait bien et que l'accouchement ne devrait pas tarder, les petites devraient naitre incésament sous peu

Le couple était très heureux, ils avaient hâte, surtout Cameron qui avait l'impression de ressembler à une baleine.

Elle voyait Chase presque tout les jours et cela ne la dérangeait pas. Par contre lui avait eu du mal à se faire à l'idée de voir sa femme avec un autre homme mais il s'était fait à cette situation. Et puis il avait rencontré une jeune femme qui lui plaisait bien. Une certaine Dana et ça semblait bien coller entre eux. Mais à vrai dire ça lui était égal, elle le voyait souvent c'est vrai mais elle ne lui parlait jamais. Ils ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole depuis le jour du mariage des House

Les House étaient heureux et Nicky aussi. Ils formaient une belle petite famille avec leur fils et cette famille serait encore plus belle à la naissance de leurs filles


	24. Epilogue

Epilogue

Le docteur Alison House était dans la salle de bain, elle venait de finir de s'habiller, son fils entra dans la pièce et vit sa mère, elle était pâle et avait l'air d'avoir mal, il s'approcha d'elle.

Ni : Maman, ça va ?

Voyant que sa mère ne répondait pas Nicky appela son père

Ni : Papa !! maman va mal !!

House arriva aussi vite qu'il put, il entra dans la salle de bain, et dit à Nicky d'aller chercher le téléphone.

H : Alison, ça va aller

A : Je ne me sens pas bien.

Nicky revint avec le téléphone dans les mains. House composa le numéro des urgences, il les prévint qu'il arrivait avec sa femme qui allait accoucher, il craignait pour leur santé celle d'Alison et de ses filles. Il monta en voiture, Alison monta derrière et Nicky devant, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas autoriser vu son âge mais il n'avait pas le choix. Nicky attacha sa ceinture et House se dirigea vers l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible en faisant attention tout de même.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital. Alison n'allait vraiment pas bien, elle avait mal. House l'a sortit de la voiture avec l'aide de Forman, il demanda à Treize de s'occuper de Nicky. Il conduisit sa femme la salle d'intervention, elle voulait un accouchement naturel mais son état nécésiterait surement une césarienne.

Elle avait peur mais le moniteur montrait que les filles allaient bien, son état se stabilisait, elle demanda à son mari si il était posible de faire un accouchement naturel, il lui dit que c'était possible mais il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre.

C : Je vais accoucher je te signale, c'est normal de souffrir

H : Bon d'accord

Finallement, au bout de deux heures de souffrance absolue Alison donna naissance à sa première fille et trois minutes plus tard une seconde petite fille arriva. Elle voulut les sérrer contre elle avant qu'on les emmène. Elle pouvait voir qu'elles étaient un mix des deux parents, elles étaient parfaites

Une heure plus tard, Alison étaient dans sa chambre, elle vit son mari entrer avec une de ses fille dans les bras, Forman suivait avec la seconde, ce dernier déposa l'enfant dans les bras de sa mère et quitta la chambre. La nouvelle famille avait besoin d'être seule

House déposa sa fille dans l'autre bras de la mère et s'alongea à côté de ssa femme.

H : Tu vas bien ?

A : Je suis fatiiguée mais ça va.

H : C'est normal.

A : Elles sont magnifiques

H : Comme leur mère

House posa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et souriait en regardant ses deux petites merveilles

H : On a pas vraiment parlé prénoms

A : C'est vrai

H : Tu as des idée ?

A : J'en ai une oui

H : Vas-y dis moi

A : Cloé. Cloé Isabella House

H : C'est pas mal du tout. Alors la petite princesse à ta gauche sera Cloé Isabella House. C'est parfait

A : Choisit pour la petite princesse à droite

H : Je ne sais pas si...

A : Greg, je sais que tu as une idée alors dis moi

H : Amber, si Wilson est d'accord

A : C'est très joli ce nom, je suis sur qu'il apprécira. Et en deuxième ?

H : Possible mais je ne sais pas si...

A : Greg ! dis moi ! ce sont tes filles, tu as ton mot à dire

H : Rebecca

A : Amber Rebecca House, ce sera parfait ça aussi, va demander à Wilson

H : Tu es sure ?

A : Oui vas-y mais fait vite et ramène Nicky s'il te plait, je veux lui présenter ses petites soeurs

House embrassa sa femme et posa un baiser sur le front de ses deux princesses et sortit de la chambre, il alla d'abord voir son ami qui n'était pas très loin, il attendait que son ami vienne lui dire qu'il pouvait venir voir les petites. House lui dit d'abord que tout allait bien, il ne lui donna pas les prénoms définitifs des filles mais il lui demanda si il acceptait qu'une des filles s'appelle Amber.

Wilson eut les larmes aux yeux et dit à son ami qu'il adorerait

Il dit à son ami qu'il pouvait prévenir les autres et leur dire qu'ils pourraient venir voir ses filles dans un quart d'heure il devait d'abord emmener Nicky voir ses soeurs.

House entra de nouveau dans la chambre avec son fils qu'il tenait de sa main gauche, le petit se dirigea vers sa mère, son père le souleva et il put admirer ses soeurs.

Ni : Elles sont toutes petites, c'est quoi leurs nom ?

Alison désigna la petite princesse à gauche : Voici Cloé

H : Wilson est d'accord pour la seconde princesse

A : C'est super, alors Nicky je te présente Amber

Ni : Coucou Cloé, coucou Amber

Un quart d'heure plus tard environ les époux virent tout leurs amis entrer ( pas Chase surtout pas lui XD ). Ils purent admirer les petites filles qui étaient très calmes pour des nouvelles nées.

Forman : alors vous avez choisit leurs prénoms ?

H : Vas-y dit leur Alison

A : Je vous présente Cloé Isabella et Amber Rebecca

Quelques jours plus tard, ils purent ramener leurs filles chez eux, leur chambre était parfaite, une vraie chambre de princesse.

Ce jour là Nicky leur dit une phrase qui fit rire les deux parents

Ni : Bah maintenant il me faut un petit frère parce que là c'est pas juste il y a trois filles et on est que deux garçons. Alors il faut un petit frère

House et Alison étaient heureux avec trois enfants et ils en restèrent là. Après tout ils avaient trois enfants en parfaite santé et cela leur suffisait. House n'en croyait pas ses yeux ni ses oreilles il n'aurait jamais imaginer avoir une famille et être aussi heureux et pourtant il ne changerait pour rien au monde la vie qu'il avait.

Un jour Wilson lui avait demandé ce qu'il choisirait si on lui disait de choisir entre récupérer l'usage de sa jambe et garder Alison et leurs enfants, il n'avait pas hésité et avait choisit sa famille. Il avait dit que sa famille était son présent et son avenir et que sa jambe était son passé. Le passé ne peut être changé mais le présent et l'avenir peuvent être modelé à son propre désir

House dire ça ? Non jamais et pourtant c'était le cas


End file.
